Even In My Dreams
by hadleygirl
Summary: Even in her dreams, Shady Powell Christmas can't get away from the Expendables or her relationship with Lee Christmas. Succeed or die trying is the motto even asleep. Next of the "In the Jungle" series.
1. Introduction

**NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

I don't normally do this but I thought, Good Reader, you should know a few things about the adventure you're about to take.

I love history. The Civil War and World War II are my favorite periods. The last story started out as something totally different but I knew Shady needed one last mission before she retired to full-time wife and mother. Because of that, _Pregnant in Combat Boots_, was the result.

I knew the next story was going to be a historical fiction piece. I initially shied away from World War II because of another of my stories, _Homecoming_, but as I researched how to make it work, the pieces came together. The story played out and fit so well, it was actually scary. It's one of the longest stories I have ever written. But, the chapter breaks also just fell into place.

The idea truly came from the old TV series, _Black Sheep Squadron_, with Robert Conrad, James Whitmore, Jr., Dirk Blocker and John Larroquette, to name a few. And, I hate to admit this, but I really do have an autographed picture from Robert Conrad from this show. In fact, in one of the chapters, there is an homage to the program. Brownie points to the person who spots it!

So, I hope you will enjoy this tale. If you like the historical piece, let me know. I actually have another that would fit. If you still enjoy Shady and Lee's adventures together with the Expendables, I would love to know that, too. I have an idea for possibly two more works that would end their story cycle.

Thank you all for your reviews, your encouragement and for taking the time to read my stories. It's such a privilege. Please enjoy _Even in My Dreams_.


	2. Chapter 1

**PRESENT DAY:**

Shady was nine months pregnant and miserable as hell. You'd think after four other children, she'd be a pro at this. After they were blessed with their sweet daughter, Moira Lee, giving them kids now aged 7, 5, 2 and 1; they would have been thrilled to call it quits there.

So, imagine Boots' surprise when she went to her follow-up appointment six months after Moira was born and found out she was pregnant again. The scene with her husband was priceless as he teased her that he'd never been serious about the rugby team. Shady burst into tears.

At five months along, Shady found out it was twins. This time, Mr. Christmas wasn't so funny. Lee sold their first home for a tidy profit. Then, he immediately found a new, larger home and made plans to move in. The guys had them completely set up in a matter of hours.

At eight months, Shady's blood pressure went sky-high. The first time she'd ever had complications with a pregnancy. The doctor put her on bed rest for the next two weeks. And, here she was, laid out like a beached-whale.

It was Veteran's Day and the guys would be leaving soon to attend the memorial services. This tradition had begun shortly after they lost their sniper, Billy the Kid. After the mission with Shady's father, he had been invited to attend as well.

Between the problems with the pregnancy, two kids under three and the fact that for the first time since she joined the team, she wouldn't be going, Shady was depressed. She had tried to hide it from Lee but she should have known better than to do something like that. The minute her father hit the door, Christmas told him everything. The older man just smiled. He told his son-in-law to ready the kids and he would take care of Shady.

Shadow knocked on the bedroom door, getting his daughter's attention, before he entered. She struggled to sit up, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey yourself, Boots. How are you feeling?" As he sat down, he put a hand on her swollen belly.

"Miserable, Dad. I've never felt worse," she moaned. "And, I'm so upset that I can't be there today. I haven't missed this in eleven years."

"You've never been pregnant with twins and had a blood pressure that's setting records, either," her dad corrected. But, before she could argue, he raced on, "But, it'll all be over soon and, maybe you can use these to make the confinement a little more tolerable."

Her father handed her a boxed set of DVDs that made her breakout in a huge grin, "Dad, I can't believe you remembered this."

"How could I forget?" He took them back and began unwrapping the packaging on the _Black Sheep Squadron_ videos. "That framed, autographed picture of Robert Conrad hung on your wall for years."

She colored prettily, "I still have it."

He shook his head, "What if I put them on for you?"

"Yes, please?" She grabbed her dad before he could stand up, "Thank you, Colonel."

"Of course, Commander. It's the least I could do for all these grandkids you've managed to deliver," he teased. "Now, get some rest and enjoy your shows." He covered up his daughter with a blanket and started the player. He left the bedroom and gave a wink to Lee who was hovering in the hallway listening.

Shady snuggled down as the opening theme song echoed in the room. The planes took off, dogfights filled the screen and Major Gregory "Pappy" Boyington fought the Japanese again. Boots dozed off dreaming of flying corsairs over Vella La Cava.


	3. Chapter 2

**SUMMER, 1943**  
**PACIFIC THEATRE**  
**WORLD WAR II**

The corsairs came in low and fast over the island chain in the South China Sea. If all went well, the pictures they were taking would provide proof for the stories that were beginning to circulate of cruel and inhumane treatment of Allied Prisoners of War. So, who were they? They were two teams of two United States Army Air Force pilots sent in with limited cover. Two of the three team members had been taught by the pilot flying lead, Colonel Thomas "Shadow" Powell, and he had hand-picked them personally for the detail. Powell knew that they would provide support and interference if Tojo showed up. The fourth pilot, Powell's wingman, however, was green as they come. He was a last minute replacement for the regular flyer that had suddenly gotten sick.

"V1 to V2, I've got one more flyover, need to swing low over something I think I saw," the team leader instructed.

"Roger that, V1. We've got the rookie," V2 leader, Captain Burnett "Burnsey" Jones replied.

The rookie, Second Lieutenant Ben Bonham, answered, "I can watch myself, thank you."

"It'd be a whole hell of a lot better if you watched your flight commander's six," First Lieutenant Noel Smith corrected.

Shadow laughed off-mike but when he keyed in, he was deadly serious, "Enough, guys. Need you to be alert. It's a little too calm for my money." He headed back down to the island to make his final pass and the Zeros appeared as if he'd shaken a hornets' nest.

The two fighters, identified as V2, began to provide cover fire; attempting to draw the enemy away from the Shadow's mission. Powell quickly radioed his wingman, "Get the hell out, Bonham."

"Shadow…" the rookie started only to be cut off.

"Let's go, Ben," Burnsey radioed. "That was an order."

Powell flew evasively, returning fire at the Japanese fighters. Around him, the other three pilots were also fighting for their lives; trying to find an opening to get away. Shadow heard the weapons discharge and then felt the drag against his plane.

"V2, I'm done. Get to base," Thomas commanded.

Ben tried to follow Powell down but the situation was too hot. He could only watch as the Colonel wrestled his plane to as palatable a landing as the ocean could give.

The Zeros broke off their pursuit; their goal of running off the American fighters accomplished. Powell secured the camera and film in his flight suit. He had worked too hard to get the pictures to lose them. Shadow popped the hatch of the plane and hit the ejector, separating him from his ride.

He watched below him as the plane hit hard and black smoke billowed up. The Colonel was pretty sure that his young wingman would not be able to see him through the haze. Powell braced for the impact of hitting the water but there was nothing, really, he could do but land hard. He felt the torque on his knee as the water pulled him one way and the parachute another and he cried out in pain. He inflated his Mae West life preserver and began to swim against the tide. His destination – the island he could see in the distance – the very same one he had flown over to photograph.


	4. Chapter 3

**SUMMER, 1943**  
**ENGLAND**  
**WORLD WAR II**

RAF Lieutenant Colonel Alan McDonough walked across the quiet base and air field of Brackley Landing Ground. He was the commanding officer of the base used by the Royal Air Force for storage and transport of aircraft. The war in Great Britain had taken its toll on the residents. There were shortages everywhere, including capable pilots. RAF Croughton was home to one of the several women's auxiliary units utilized by the Royal Air Force to take up the slack. These female pilots were used to fly supplies, shuttle other aircraft and transport personnel. They were all housed in one barracks. The other barracks housed the male pilots. And, mercifully, there was no fraternization between the two groups…they truly seemed focused on the war effort and not each other.

From the women's housing, he watched as one of his pilots, Flight Lieutenant Shady Powell, exited and began running laps around the building. McDonough shook his head and smiled. England would have the Germans quivering in their boots if he had a few more like that one. When war broke out in Europe, the Americans were still at peace. Just like many U.S. men who crossed the pond to join the fighting, women did, too. And, good flyers like Shady Powell were welcomed with open arms to the RAF's Women's Auxiliary Units. In addition to being good in the air, she had a quick wit and a mischievous sense of humor. She kept all the pilots sharp.

McDonough entered his headquarters, greeted the Corporal who served as his adjutant and opened the door to his office only to be brought up short by the presence of another man. He glared over his shoulder at the younger man who seemed just as surprised to see the other room occupied. The stranger spoke, "Don't blame him, Colonel. He wasn't at his desk when I got here so I just made myself at home. Hope you don't mind."

"No, Colonel," McDonough answered, his Scots brogue evident, "I don't mind at all." The Lieutenant Colonel closed the door and took a seat behind his desk. Good thing he had stopped by the Mess and got coffee before coming here. "How may I help you, Sir?"

"Just call me Tool," he replied as he took the seat across from the desk, "everyone does." As the Lieutenant Colonel smiled his thanks, Colonel Tool continued, "I'm looking for an American pilot, Shady Powell. I was told she was stationed here."

"She is," McDonough confirmed.

"Is it possible you can get her, Colonel?"

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"If you'll get her started this way," Tool bargained, "I'll fill you in. I promise, Colonel, I won't let you be caught flat-footed."

McDonough wasn't sure he trusted the American but Powell was under his command; therefore, his responsibility. He'd need to see this through. He ordered the young Corporal to get his pilot and Tool gave him the story.

* * *

Shady Powell was just making her way to the flight line. Warrant Officer Shane Loomis, a big, brawny Irishman, was about to begin duty assignments when the corporal appeared at his side and whispered excitedly. Loomis glared at the young man and then at the officer in question. "Powell!"

"Sir," Shady responded smartly, at attention.

"Lieutenant Colonel McDonough's office. Double time it," he ordered.

Shady broke her stance and looked at the line officer, "What have I supposedly done now?"

The others in the line snickered. Powell was brazen and fun-loving; a little loose by the more uptight British standards. She had been called to the C.O.'s office on multiple occasions for her activities. Loomis replied, "If I knew that, you wouldn't be needed in the Colonel's office now, would you?" And he jerked his head towards the general direction she was to go, dismissing the pilot.

Shady didn't drag her heels. She made her way quickly to the C.O. and entered without being announced. However, she nearly tripped on her own two feet as she recognized the large American officer looming in the corner. Gaining her composure, she snapped to attention, "Lieutenant Powell reporting as ordered, sir."

"As you were, Lieutenant," McDonough pronounced the rank, lef-tenant, as was more common in the U.K. "Take a seat."

Shady glanced again toward the other man and answered, "With all due respect, Sir, I think I'd prefer to stand."

McDonough was obviously not pleased with her answer but didn't correct her. Instead, he responded, "This is United States Army Air Force Colonel Tool."

She nodded, "Yes, Sir, we've met. Colonel Tool is an old family friend."

"I think it would be better if you sat, Shady," Tool finally spoke.

She swallowed, "Just do what you came here to do." She added as an afterthought, "Sir."

"Lieutenant," McDonough cautioned.

But Tool interrupted him, "No, Colonel, it's alright." He looked from the RAF officer to the young woman, "Fine. There's no easy way to say this. Your father was shot down flying a mission three days ago. While his body has not been recovered, the wreckage of his plane was sited. He is presumed dead."

Shady locked gazes with Tool, "Presumed dead? His wingman couldn't confirm?"

"His wingman couldn't follow him down. He and the other team with them were taking heavy enemy fire…"

"What do you mean he didn't follow him down," Shady took an aggressive step toward the Colonel, all proper military protocol forgotten, "As a wingman, that's his job."

"He knew his job, Shady. Your father ordered him off," Tool countered back.

"Where were they?"

He shook his head, "That's classified, Lieutenant."

Shady spoke the Colonel's name but her commanding officer called her down, "Lieutenant Powell, that's enough."

She looked straight ahead, swallowing back anything else she might have said and nodded her response, "Yes, sir, Colonel McDonough."

"It'll take a few months, Shady, but you'll be entitled to his benefits," Tool added, almost apologetically.

"Of course, you'll want to return stateside to be with the rest of your family; make arrangements," Lieutenant Colonel McDonough said, pulling papers from his desk to write-up orders.

Shady shook her head, "Thank you, Colonel McDonough, sir, that won't be necessary. There isn't anyone else. My mother died when I was a teenager. My father is the only family I have." She corrected herself, "Had."

McDonough looked up at his pilot. She warred with herself. He could see it, "Fine. Take a few days."

She looked up towards the ceiling and then closed her eyes as she answered, "Again, sir, that won't be necessary." She then opened her eyes and looked directly into the base commander's face, "I'm past due on the flight line, Colonel. Warrant Officer Loomis will have my ass if I don't get back. With your permission, Sir…"

"I'm afraid not, Lieutenant. I've got no choice but to ground you until further notice," the Lieutenant Colonel responded.

Shady's face was stricken, "Sir, please?"

"No discussion, Powell. I can't put you in the air like this. Take some time. It's a significant loss and you'll need to come to terms with it." When she didn't respond but continued to stare straight ahead, focused somewhere on a spot on his back wall, her commanding officer finally responded, "Fine, Lieutenant, you're dismissed." McDonough's tone left no room for interpretation.

Again, Shady swallowed but nodded her acceptance and answered, "Of course, sir, I understand." Powell turned towards the American, "Thank you, Colonel Tool, for taking the time to tell me personally. I appreciate the courtesy." She saluted both men, made a sharp turn on her heel and left the C.O.'s office. She didn't start to run until she was on the other side of the flight line and then it was all out until she got to the far end of the runway. From there, she turned around and jogged back, finally ending up in the repair hangar. The mechanics didn't take much notice. Powell was a regular fixture in their area when she wasn't in the air. She leaned against the far wall, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor. There, she mourned for her father.


	5. Chapter 4

**SUMMER 1943**  
**KUCHING, SARAWAK, BORNEO**  
**WORLD WAR II**

Kuching, Sarawak on the island of Borneo was home to the Japanese internment camp known as Batu Lintang, sometimes called the Kuching POW camp. It housed both Allied prisoners of war and civilian internees. The first Allied prisoners held in the camp were British and Indian soldiers who were interned on the island in mid-March 1942. They were later joined by Australian, Dutch, Indonesian, Canadian and American soldiers, captured during the various raids and actions of the Japanese in the surrounding islands of the South China Sea.

The camp itself was typical. There was a range of administrative buildings, quartermaster's stores, guard houses along with guard quarters and a hospital. The entire camp was surrounded by a five-mile perimeter barbed wire fence. Each compound contained a number of long barrack buildings, each of which housed 30-100 people. A barrack master was appointed for each building. The living conditions inside those buildings were cramped with each person allotted a very small space to sleep, keep their few personal possessions, and eat since there was no communal area.

Royal Air Force Captain Lee Christmas was one of those Brits who were on the island when it was overtaken. Over the last almost eighteen months, he had seen those to whom he was the closest either be taken away or die. The work had been tough and the camp guards had their own way of keeping order and showing who was in charge. So, here he was working on one of the two planned runway extensions just south of Kuching. Christmas was joined by two of the handful of Americans that were prisoners – U.S. Army Air Force Major Barney Ross and his associate, First Lieutenant Toll Road.

"So what's the plan for today, Limey," Ross clapped the big Brit on the shoulder.

Christmas glared, "First, limey is a term for British sailors not British airmen. Second, the plan for today is the same as the plan for yesterday and is the same as the plan for tomorrow. And, third, if that's your stab at humor, you bloody well suck."

It was actually Toll who laughed as Barney added, "Just trying to get you to lighten up, Captain Christmas. You are way too serious."

"This is a serious situation," Lee countered.

"It's a situation that you can either fight against or accept and make the best of," Ross smiled slyly.

Christmas narrowed his gaze at the American but then shrugged and turned back towards the coastline. He caught a glimpse of something hung up on the rocks. Lee pointed in the general direction and said to the American, "Yank, that look like a body to you?"

Barney followed the shore line and saw what the Brit saw. He immediately agreed, "Yeah. And, from what I can tell of the uniform, I'm almost certain he's one of us." Ross motioned to indicate he was American.

Road had been listening and caught sight of the body as well, "What are we waiting for?"

"You head off down there and the guards will shoot first and ask questions later, Lieutenant," Lee cautioned.

"I'm not just going to let him rot. We don't even know for sure he's dead," Toll argued back.

Christmas put his hands on his hips and looked down disgustedly. Shaking his head in frustration, he answered, "Fine. I'll buy you as much time as I can. Hurry it up."

Ross smiled. He knew the Brit was a good guy. Christmas had been in the camp a long time; watched the others; protected them like a big brother when he could. This was the kind of guy the Major wanted to know better. He and Toll had been incarcerated for six months. Barney had observed the men, how they interacted with each other. The Captain didn't talk much or exert his will but when he did speak or express an opinion, people took heed.

Ross and Road scrambled down the embankment and got to the pilot floating in the water. He was still breathing but barely. It was also obvious he was injured severely, with a broken leg at a minimum. Toll looked for his dog tags but couldn't find them. What he did discover was a camera, full of film. He and Barney exchanged a knowing glance. Ross told him to hide the camera in his own clothes, knowing that the pilot would immediately be searched.

Lee turned as soon as he heard the commotion from the guards. They came at a run, weapons pointed towards the shore and Ross. In Japanese, Christmas explained they were retrieving a body. They grabbed Lee, dragging him to his knees, a gun pointed at his head. He yelled to Ross, "Get up here now or they start shooting."

"We're coming," Barney called back, "Tell them we're coming."

"They don't particularly care," Christmas shouted, "And the first thing they plan on shooting is me. So, if you please?"

Ross and Road dragged the body up the incline. A set of guards grabbed the wounded pilot and took him off to the hospital. Two other guards immediately put the Americans on their knees next to Christmas, guns pointed at their heads as well. They spoke quickly to Lee who translated, "They want to know who made the decision to retrieve the body."

Ross looked at Christmas, "Tell them."

"It's going to be rough, Yank."

Ross grinned, "I don't know any other way, Limey."

When Lee answered, they immediately jerked Barney forward and stripped him down to the waist. Now standing in the blazing sun with his arms above his head, the guards made Ross hold a log of wood. When Barney swayed or his arms sagged, he was punched or kicked.

While the guards concentrated on the Major, Lee and Road were ordered back to work, clearing the land for the soon-to-be airfield. Every time one of the Japs hit at Ross, Toll flinched. At one particularly fierce blow, Lee had to physically restrain the subordinate. He hissed, "You interfere, you're only going to make it worse. It'll be over soon enough."

Road wanted to argue but he knew the RAF Captain had experience he didn't. It was obvious his C.O. trusted the man, so he should, too. He nodded his understanding and continued to work side by side with the big Brit.

Ross had stood in the sun, holding the log for almost four hours. He had struggled but with each punch, his inner resolve had kicked in. Finally, his legs buckled. He still held the log over his head but couldn't support it and his body weight. After another hour, Barney passed out.

The soldiers wouldn't allow Christmas or Road to touch the American until the work detail was over. Ross lay another two hours in the heat, the sun continuing to cook his body. Finally, they let the prisoners remove their friend and drag him back to their barracks.

Once inside their quarters, Lee took over. He ordered Road to put his commanding officer on his belly in his bunk. "Lieutenant, go get our food rations and water. And, while you're in the kitchen, go to the Cookie. Give him this," Lee slipped Toll a few of the 'banana' bills they used for trade and barter, "get whatever grease or lard he'll give you and bring it back."

"Lard?" Toll asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, they're still going to expect Ross to work. With the blistering to his back, the minute he puts on his shirt and then tries to remove it, he'll take off every bit of skin. The grease will serve as a barrier."

"But it'll turn rancid," Road cautioned.

"Yeah, well, he won't smell any worse than the rest of us," Lee quipped.

Toll shrugged. He couldn't argue that fact. He left to do the Captain's bidding.

From the bunk, Lee heard a voice say, "How'd I do?"

"You think there's some kind of record or something," Lee countered.

"Nope," Barney answered, eyes closed, "I just want to know how I did compared to you."

Lee chuckled, "You might have outlasted me."

"Might have?"

"Well, I would have probably said you lasted longer than I did but," Lee said.

"But?" Ross lifted his head slightly looking at the Brit.

"You called me Limey." Christmas smiled, "That means I still hold the record."

Barney chuckled in response, "Yeah, sounds about right." And he passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning there were a few things that Barney noticed. First, he could wear his shirt without feeling like his skin was going to peel completely off. He had Christmas to thank for that for thinking of using the grease. Second, however, he did reek. The smell of the fetid fat was enough to turn anyone's stomach. Finally, there was one thing that Lee failed to share with him – the fact that Ross' arms felt like limp dishrags. In fact, he'd had a hell of a time unzipping his pants just to relieve himself. As he came out of the latrine, he found both Toll and the Brit waiting for him.

"You guys have nothing better to do than lurk outside the pisser?"

Toll laughed, "Just waiting to hear how you feel."

"Like shit, thank you. But, best of all, I smell like shit, so that makes it all right," Ross' delivery was sarcastically serious.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about the smell," Lee chimed in, "you'll sweat it off as you work."

"Well, that's going to be a problem since I can't even lift my arms to my waist," Barney groused again.

"The Captain's got an idea on how to get around that," Road responded.

Barney looked to his British counterpart for explanation, which he began to supply, "There's a pile of oversized boulders on the runway that the guards want moved. I think that your Lieutenant and I can manhandle most of them. You just need to go through the motions. Have no doubt, the up and down and stretching will be good for the stiffness you're feeling but you won't have to worry about carrying anything except your own weight."

"Why are you doing this, Christmas?" Ross sounded slightly suspicious.

He shrugged, "Someone did it for me. Figured I needed to return the favor." Sensing the American's reluctance, Lee said, "You know, you don't have…"

"I'm grateful," Barney interrupted. "Thank you." Lee nodded his response and they headed towards the runway.

Once at the work site, Christmas went to the guards to let him know that the three of them were volunteering to move the large stones. They didn't argue and let the men work. As Lee and Toll would get on either side of the big rocks and lift, Barney would do the same, exerting effort that worked his sore frame. Some of the boulders were too big for them to lift, so those they simply put muscle behind and rolled out of the way. In those instances, Barney was actually able to help and the other two guys let him take the lead. When the guards called an end to the day, nearly all the stones had been moved. The three men started to leave the area but the chief guard stopped them. He gave Christmas instructions to meet them outside of their kitchens. Lee acknowledged the order and went back to explain to his compatriots.

"This a trick?" Toll asked.

Lee shook his head, "I don't think so but we'll find out soon enough."

The three men didn't wait long as the chief guard met them with two large buckets of food. Lee expressed his gratitude as did the two Americans and then they walked back to their barracks.

"Seems they were worried about how to move all those rocks and we solved their problem," Lee explained. "The extra food was their thanks for taking the job. Probably won't ever happen again so you should enjoy it."

Inside their quarters, they added their bounty to their standard rations and shared a veritable feast. The three men offered each of their bunkmates a part of the extra food. Some accepted appreciatively. Others refused, knowing the three men had earned whatever benefit they had gained.

As they sat around, finishing up their meal, Barney asked, "Who was the friend?"

Lee looked up, "I don't understand."

Ross smiled, "Sure you do. Who was it? Who helped you out?"

Christmas scrubbed his face with his hands. Did he open up to these men? He sighed, "My wingman." Lee shifted on his bed, beginning his story, "My squadron was already here on Kuching when we were moved to the internment camp. There were six of us and we tried to stay together. Look out for each other."

"You the squadron commander?" Road asked.

"With my temper? Hell, no," Christmas responded, "My squadron commander was Colonel Shankton. He, along with his wingman, Captain Boothe and our other senior officer, Lieutenant Colonel O'Donald were transferred somewhere around six months after we got here."

"Were you able to find out where?" Ross inquired.

"We heard rumors that they got sent to Formosa; possibly Burma. Also heard that they were taken back to Japan to be used as shields."

Barney nodded, "High value targets. Have their use."

"We had one of our pilots who died not a month after we got here. He was sick to begin with and putting him in this communal environment just exposed him further. So that left me and my wingman, Lieutenant Sloan Donahue. But Sloan was so much more. He was my best friend. I was best man at his wedding. When his son was born, he made me the boy's godfather. With him around, I figured I could survive whatever these bastards threw at me." He had stretched out on the bed while talking. Christmas covered his eyes with his arm as he went on, "I fought so damnably hard when I got here. I didn't get the wood torture once. I got it twice." He turned his head and looked at Ross, "You asked how you compared? You did good. The second time, they stripped me down to my shorts and I was burned from my shoulders to my toes. Sloan rubbed me down in grease and I was able to walk the next day. Worked my ass off so as not to give those sons of bitches the satisfaction that they had hurt me."

Ross had known their British counterpart was tough but now he had no doubt. He knew how badly he ached. How his shoulders felt like they were being pushed out of their sockets from the weight of the wood. His shirt should have felt like steel wool against his burnt body and yet he hadn't suffered. Christmas had suffered it twice and was still here to give their captors a big middle finger.

Barney asked quietly, "So what happened?"

Lee was uncomfortable and everything in his body language shouted just how hard this was for him. He threw himself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bunk, grasping the rail until his knuckles turned stark white against his sunned skin. Christmas couldn't look either American in the eye as he answered, "I got him killed." When neither man spoke, Lee continued, "I wanted to do something special for Sloan. His son's birthday was coming up so I thought of celebrating it. I stole an extra piece of fruit. One single god-damned piece of fruit and the guards went nuts. They came after me and Sloan. I tried to tell them it was me. Hell, even the cook identified me as the one who took it but the bastards…" His voice cracked slightly and he swallowed, "they slit his throat. Over a piece of fruit."

Barney shook his head, "It wasn't about punishing you, Captain. It was about controlling you. It didn't matter that you were the guilty party. They wanted you under their thumb. There was nothing you could have done. If it hadn't been the fruit, they would have found something else. Anything to use against you to keep you in line." When Lee locked glances with Ross the bells went off in the American's head. This was why the Brit was a loaner. He had cared too much for someone and it had cost a life. A life he blamed himself for losing. Barney put a hand on the big man's shoulder, "Too damn bad, Christmas. Like it or not, you've got two new friends."

"Still doesn't change that I feel responsible. They made me dig Sloan's grave. I cried with every shovel of dirt, thinking what the hell am I going to tell that man's son," Lee's voice was bitter.

"You're going to tell him that his father was a hero. He died serving his country and his last thoughts were for his family," Road said knowingly.

Lee bit his lip but didn't answer. He knew these men were right. He knew he couldn't continue to be on his own in this place. A strong support system was one of the things that kept you sane in the craziness. He'd welcome the Americans' friendship if they were still willing to give it.

"If that offer still stands – the one about the two new friends – I think I'd like to take you up on it," Christmas spoke almost shyly.

Barney offered his hand and Lee shook it warmly. Road slapped the pilot on the shoulder saying, "Just promise you won't bring us fruit anytime soon." At the shocked look on Christmas' face and the one of total disbelief on Ross', Toll added, "Too soon?"

"Geez, Road," Barney shook his head and looked back to the RAF pilot, "He's not real bright sometimes but he makes up for it by being a total pain in the ass," the Major explained.

Lee finally laughed, assuring Toll, "No problem, Lieutenant, no fruit." They talked a little while longer before turning in for the night – a new bond of friendship forged in the fire of common adversity.


	7. Chapter 6

**SUMMER, 1943**  
**ENGLAND**  
**BRACKLEY LANDING GROUND**

It had been three weeks since Shady had been told her father was dead. Three weeks since she'd been allowed to fly. Every day she had shown up on the flight line, waiting for an assignment. And, every day for three straight weeks, Warrant Officer Loomis had sent her away. After the second week of no flight time, Powell had stomped her way to the garage and climbed up on one of the planes to start working.

Master Chief Sheldon "Shelley" George had seen the American pilot tinkering around one of his charges – that's what he called the airplanes assigned to him for repairs. He immediately called the Lieutenant to heel only to discover she had, in a matter of minutes, figured out what was wrong with the carrier. After that, he let her in gladly. She had already helped repair three of their bombers and, now, she was actually rebuilding an engine.

Shady was in coveralls, zipped down to the waist. A greasy, grimy t-shirt showing sweat rings from where she was working in the heat. She was on a ladder, bent over the chassis, oblivious to everything but the problem in front of her.

Lieutenant Colonel McDonough liked to walk the grounds. It made him feel that he was involved; a part of the interworking of his job. He especially liked the machine shop. Chief Shelley was a good chap who usually had a spot of something for his afternoon coffee. When Alan entered the hangar, he was surprised to see a different body working on one of the planes. It was then he recognized exactly who that different somebody was.

"Lieutenant Powell, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The Lieutenant Colonel's raised voice stilled the entire room.

Shady jumped close to three feet and almost fell off the ladder. She shimmied down and stood in front of her commanding officer, "I'm just tinkering with one of the engines, Sir."

"Lieutenant, here, we don't tinker with engines," he admonished.

Shelley appeared from the back on what was almost a dead run, "Colonel, is there a problem?"

McDonough turned on the enlisted man, "Yes, Master Chief, there is. Since when do you allow pilots to work on your charges?"

"When the pilots know as much about my charges as I do, Sir," was the Master Chief's quick reply.

McDonough quirked a disbelieving brow and looked at Powell, "You really expect me to believe that she knows as much about repairing her ride as flying it?"

Shady said under her breath, "Since when am I flying?"

They both glared at her but it was the non-com who responded. "Answer him, Lieutenant," George instructed.

"My father was adamant that you couldn't be a good flier if you didn't know everything about what you were flying. So, for every hour I spent in the air, I spent one on the engine, the flaps, the propellers. You name it; I know how to fix it." Shady paused before adding, "Sir."

"She's good at it, Sir. Helped us get caught up. Already re-built one and put it back into service. If you're not going to put her in the air, I'll keep her here as long as you'll allow it," Master Chief George was sincere.

Powell knew she was overstepping, "I can't sit by and do nothing, Sir. If you're not going to let me in the cockpit, the least you can do is let me under the hood. It gives me something else to do I'm good at. I know these machines, Colonel."

"Enough, Lieutenant," McDonough chastised, "You really don't understand the concept of quitting while you're ahead, do you?"

She smiled, "A little slow to come around sometimes, Sir."

McDonough nodded in agreement, "You'll give me a full report, Master Chief. If there's a problem, I'll expect to be the first one to hear it."

Shelley smiled, "Yes, sir, Colonel."

"Dismissed," he ordered.

"Sir, yes, Sir," was Shady's sharp response.

McDonough laughed all the way back to his office. She truly was a royal pain in the ass but Shady Powell had no quit in her whatsoever. He guessed he should let her back in the air but if she'd found another useful role, he hated to pull her away. The Lieutenant Colonel was debating this issue mentally as he entered his office. His adjutant stopped him, "Lieutenant Colonel McDonough, Sir, you have a visitor."

McDonough froze, "I'm not expecting anyone, Corporal."

"I know, Sir, but I believe you'll want to see this person. It's Lord Bischoff, Sir, from the War Department."

"Yes, Corporal, I know who Lord Bischoff is," he answered as if the young man were daft. "Where is he?"

"Waiting in your office, sir. I've had tea sent over from the Officer's Mess."

Alan nodded and entered the room, addressing the Member of Parliament as he did so. Lord Farley Bischoff was a powerful man who was deeply connected. His visits were never grey. They either meant very good news or very bad news.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, your lordship," McDonough apologized.

"Nonsense, Colonel," Bischoff responded, "You had no idea I was even expected." He waved the Lieutenant Colonel into his own office, indicating he should take his desk chair. Bischoff dropped down across from him. "I'll get right to the point, then. I'm in a bit of a jam and I'm hoping you can help."

"Of course, Sir, any way possible," Alan answered immediately.

"Tell me what groups you oversee here."

"I have a wing of the Air Transport Auxiliary who move the units as they get repaired. I have a couple of squadrons of regular RAF and I have a group of the Women's Auxiliary Air Force," the Lieutenant Colonel explained.

Bischoff responded, "Well our regular RAF boys are out of the question. It will, most likely, need to be someone from the ATA."

"What exactly do you need, Lord Bischoff?"

"I need a pilot, Alan. I need a pilot who could fly a combat mission but doesn't look like a pilot," he responded succinctly.

"A pilot that doesn't…"

"Yes," Bischoff interrupted, "Let's face it. Most of these flyboys have a swagger or air about them that distinguishes them from a mile away. I need a pilot that when you look at him, the last thing you think is he's capable of flying a plane."

Alan McDonough leaned back in his seat, a small, mischievous smile starting to creep across his face, "And you'd trust me to select this person for you?"

"It's why I came here, first. I know you. I know your reputation. If you give me a pilot, it will be the best one you have available for the job," the Member of Parliament responded.

"How do you feel about a female?"

It was Bischoff's turn to lean back in the seat. He looked McDonough straight in the eye, "You'd trust a woman to fly what could be combat-oriented?"

"Yes, sir, I'd trust this one," he answered confidently.

Farley cocked his head to one side, "You're bloody serious, aren't you?" Alan nodded his head. Bischoff put a hand to his chin, rubbing it in contemplation. He grinned, "Well, one thing's for sure. She won't look like any other pilot we've ever seen."

"No, sir, she won't."

His Lordship stood up from the seat and pulled a card from his pocket. He handed it to the base commander saying, "Have her report to this address tomorrow at thirteen hundred. Wear civilian clothes and give her a 48-hour pass. If I like what I hear and see, I'll let you know."

Lieutenant Colonel McDonough stood up and took the card, shaking the senior man's hand, "Will do, Sir. And, I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

As soon as Lord Bischoff left the building, Alan called the corporal to his office. "Morgenstern, go find Lieutenant Powell. She and I need to have a little talk." And he smiled as the Corporal left on a run to do his bidding.


	8. Chapter 7

**SUMMER 1943**  
**LONDON, ENGLAND**  
**OFFICE OF MP FARLEY BISCHOFF**

Private Hale Caesar couldn't believe he was sitting in a richly appointed office on a fancy street in London, England. If you had told him two years ago this was where he would wind up, he'd have laughed his ass off. Hale was the youngest of three sons, all different fathers, with the same mother. He had been raised in one of the poorest parts of Chicago, Illinois. He'd been an average student, a decent athlete but nothing outstanding on either front. When war broke out in Europe, Hale had seen his chance to make something of himself. He went to the U. S. Army recruiting office and enlisted. Hale knew he could have been drafted instead but he wanted an opportunity to get out now. He knew if he stayed in Chicago, he'd wind up like his two older brothers – in jail.

But Army life hadn't been much better. Segregation was the watch word. He could fight for his country if the enemy came to the kitchen or the latrine. He was actually no better than a domestic, doing menial jobs. While some units were actually seeing useful fighting time, it was not to be for Private Hale Caesar. Instead, he had found himself assigned as an orderly in one of the military hospitals around London. His primary responsibility – cleaning bedpans and hallways. His mother, though, was happy. He was out of the line of fire.

He had been working one afternoon, mopping the halls, trying to stay unnoticed. There was a large group touring the facility. The hospital actually housed many of the British injured soldiers and people were always coming through for pictures, opportunities to greet and get first-hand information of the fighting. Unfortunately, not all the soldiers adjusted well to being home.

Caesar had seen the young man when they brought him in. Although he seemed okay, with nothing more than a broken arm, there was something off. This group touring the hospital this afternoon included several newspaper photographers. Most soldiers were happy to pose but the young man was not one of them. Although they tried to get him to smile, he waved them off. However, when the flash bulbs from the cameras began to pop, the young soldier was unprepared. The medical diagnosis would be shell shock. All Hale knew was that, out of what seemed like nowhere, the kid suddenly had a knife and was threatening to kill the young nurse that he held by the neck.

Hale didn't think. He just reacted. Grabbing a metal tray from a nearby table, he used it to hit the soldier across the back. Surprised by the attack, the kid released the nurse and swung around, lunging at Hale. Caesar now used the metal tray as a shield, parrying each attack of the soldier with the blade. Finally, with one swing, he caught the kid's hand, knocking the knife loose. Hale was then able to tackle the soldier to the ground and hold him until the military police showed up and took him into custody. Then Caesar slipped away.

Except Hale's performance this particular day didn't go unnoticed. Touring the facility was a member of the House of Lords, Farley Bischoff. A member of the War Department and, as a few of the more well placed lords knew, a leader in the Secret Intelligence Service, sometimes called MI6. He had watched the orderly quietly maneuver to an advantageous position and then, when he was certain his attention wouldn't injure the hostage, the orderly had attacked. In a matter of seconds, he had the situation under control.

"Wait just a minute, young man," Bischoff called out.

Hale froze in his tracks and turned slowly to the cultured voice, "Me, sir?"

Bischoff smiled and nodded, "Yes, you." He pulled the orderly aside, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, sir, Private Hale Caesar."

"Well, Private Hale Caesar, that was impressive," Bischoff complimented.

Hale shook his head, "I just did what needed to be done, Sir."

"I think it was more than that, Private. I think you did what no one else would do," Bischoff smiled, continuing, "And, I think you would like the chance to do more. Correct?"

Hale didn't know who this man was or if he really had the ability to deliver on what he seemed to offer, but what did he have to lose, "I would, Sir. I'd like to be in combat somewhere."

Farley smiled, "My name is Farley Bischoff. I have some connections with the War Department. Show up at this address, day after tomorrow," he handed Caesar a card. "Be dressed in civilian garb and don't be late. We'll see what we can do about that desire for a combat post."

Hale looked at the card and then to the man, "Thank you, Mr. Bischoff."

"It's actually Lord Bischoff, Private," he corrected politely, "and it's we who should be thanking you." He doffed his hat and left the orderly staring at his departing back.

Now, here he was, dressed in his best suit, hat in hand, sitting on a huge overstuffed couch waiting to see Lord Farley Bischoff, member of the House of Lords, the British War Department and possible fixer for the Secret Intelligence Service. Yeah, if you'd told him two years ago he'd be sitting here, he would have definitely laughed his ass off.

* * *

Shady smoothed down the front of her skirt for what must have been the tenth time. Civilian clothes, really? She was wearing an olive-green pencil skirt, slit up the back, with a matching military cut jacket; a beige silk blouse just peeking out underneath and heels. The other women in the auxiliary unit had tried to help her with her hat and hair but there just wasn't a lot to do with the Twenties bob that Shady favored. The hat made her look like a little girl playing dress up but to go without would be a fashion faux pas. And just what was her C.O. up to? He'd been cryptic in his instructions. Go here – wear this – don't be late – you've got a 48 hour pass. From not flying to this? Good grief!

The building was really nondescript from the outside. Inside, however, was a different story. Fashionably decorated and with over-stuffed furniture that bespoke wealth and well-heeled, not your typical office. The receptionist greeted her politely and told her to have a seat. Looking around, there was already one occupant. A large black man, dressed in a suit, hat in his lap. He had glanced up when she walked in and then immediately looked back down. He was on one end of the large couch so Shady took the other.

"Hello," she leaned over and said quietly.

He must have popped a crick in his neck, so quickly did he jerk his head around to look at her when she spoke. He smiled politely, responding, "How do you do?"

"American?"

He nodded, "You?"

She nodded. Shady would have started up a conversation but a door opened and an older, well-dressed man entered the waiting room. Her couch companion stood, "Lord Bischoff."

"Ah, Private Caesar, so glad you showed up," Lord Farley Bischoff responded. He crossed to Caesar, proffering his hand to shake. He glanced over at the couch to see the young woman sitting primly. "And might you be Lieutenant Powell?"

Shady stood as well, "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Right on time. Follow me this way," Farley instructed and led the couple back through the door he had so recently entered. Over his shoulder, he asked, "Did you two make introductions?"

"Not yet," Caesar said evasively.

Shady added for him, "Where we come from, a man such as the Private making unsolicited advances towards a woman such as me could get him jailed."

"Or killed," Hale said quietly.

The M.P. got them into an office and seated before responding, "Of course. My apologies for not thinking that through."

Before Shady sat down, she extended her hand, "Shady Powell."

Her former couch companion smiled, taking her hand, answered, "Hale Caesar." As he pumped it up and down in greeting.

Shady quirked a brow, "Hale? Really?"

He shrugged, "My mother read Shakespeare."

Lord Bischoff laughed, indicating they should take their chairs. He leaned back in his seat, comfortable with the authority and control he obviously possessed. He began, "I'll get right to the point. I'd like the two of you to be participants in a mission. Until you are fully committed, I can only give your cursory details." At their understanding nods, he continued, "I can tell you it could be dangerous. It will be behind enemy lines and were the two of you to be captured, it could ultimately result in torture or your outright deaths."

Caesar shifted in his chair, saying, "Sir, you're not much of a used car salesman, are you?"

He chuckled, "No, Private, I guess I'm not."

"So by saying yes, what's in it for us?" Shady asked the question she knew was on her mind and, she would bet, on her partner's mind, as well.

His Lordship was deadly serious as he answered, "Not a god-damned thing. I can't guarantee that you'd ever have another opportunity to do something like this. I can't guarantee that you'll receive a promotion. I can't even promise you a 'job well done' from your commanding officer. All I can promise you is that you are the first choice for this particular opportunity and you both come highly recommended."

Powell looked over at Caesar, "You married?" He shook his head and Shady smiled, "We also have no commitments. Nothing that ties us to anyone or anything. Makes it easy to disavow any knowledge if this job goes belly up. Right, your lordship?"

He nodded, "Unfortunately, Lieutenant, that is correct."

Hale dropped his head, obviously processing the information he had just been given. Shady didn't need any additional time. She smiled at Lord Bischoff, "Where do I sign?"

Bischoff returned the young woman's smile. He knew why McDonough sent her. There was obviously a daredevil, try anything spirit to the pilot. She would make a fine asset to the team. However, Bischoff knew she needed muscle and an even temperament to balance her. The lieutenant may not realize it but she needed the man sitting next to her.

Caesar wanted this mission. He didn't know what role the woman sitting next to him had in the adventure but he could tell she was confident, to the point of arrogance. She was an officer so that said something about her drive and, quite possibly, her skill. But, she was impulsive. She'd made quick decisions about Hale, about Bischoff (when it was obvious they had just met), and about their assignment. Mercurial thinking like that could get her killed. He'd have to…He stopped his thoughts with a mental laugh and a visible shake. Hale looked to the powerful Brit sitting across from him, "I only have one request, Sir."

"Yes?"

"Could you see that I still get death benefits if something happens? My momma's got no other real support."

Bischoff smiled kindly, "Absolutely, Private. That's one thing I can promise." He turned to Powell, "And your death benefits, Lieutenant?"

"Sure," Shady answered matter-of-fact, "see my benefits get paid to the Private's mother if anything happens to me."

"Wait. What?" Hale asked, turning in his chair and leaning towards Shady.

She turned to him, shrugging, said, "Somebody should get them. My mother's already dead and my father was killed in action almost a month ago." She choked up slightly but powered on, "I don't have anybody else."

"Very well, that's done." Bischoff took control, "Now, the mission. Are either of you familiar with the OSS?"

Shady nodded, "Yes, sir, I am."

Bischoff continued, "The Office of Strategic Services is the American counterpart to our Secret Intelligence Service."

"MI6," Hale interjected.

"That's correct," Farley smiled, "through a joint task force, we have been able to confirm some of the tales we've heard of mistreatment of our boys in prisoner of war camps. The Japanese, in order to save face, have agreed to allow several delegations from the International Committee of the Red Cross to inspect their facilities. The two of you will form the basis of one of these teams."

Shady interrupted, "Lord Bischoff, I don't have any medical training."

"That's why Private Caesar is involved."

"Sir," Hale was immediately concerned, "I'm just an orderly. I don't know anything about medicine."

"I understand, Private. So you've got until thirteen hundred tomorrow to find a doctor to round out your team. If you can't do it in twenty-four hours, don't bother returning." The Member of Parliament stood, indicating their meeting was done for today. "Miss Townsend will see you out."

Hale and Shady stood and the door behind them opened on cue, the receptionist they had both met earlier, waiting to show them the way to leave. Neither one said anything else and followed the girl back the way they had come. Once outside the building, Hale put his hat back on, stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to his new partner, "What now?"

Shady looked back at the building they had just exited and said, "Well, I guess we find a doctor." She looked back at Hale, "Any ideas?"

He chuckled, "Well, I might have one but it's not great."

"We don't find a doctor this mission is over before it even gets started. What's the idea?"

"There's a doctor at the hospital where I work."

"Imagine that," Shady smarted back, "Doctors in hospitals."

"You want to hear this or not?" She was instantly contrite and indicated he should continue, "He's not on staff and not presently attached to any unit."

"Okay, so far, so good."

"He's a patient."

"Injured in the line of duty?"

Hale smiled, "Not exactly."

"Private," Shady ordered.

"He's in the Psychiatric wing," Caesar finished.

Shady started laughing, "Well, Mr. Caesar, considering the circumstances and what we've agreed to so far, I think crazy sounds just about right." Hale couldn't agree more and he joined in her laughter. Shady finished, "Let's go see the doctor."


	9. Chapter 8

Shady had been able to borrow a jeep from the motor pool. Here she sat with her new friend, Private Hale Caesar, outside his duty station.

"So, Lieutenant, how do you propose to meet the good doctor? You can't just walk in and ask to see him," Hale stated.

"First of all, Private, how about, when we're not in a situation where it would get us in trouble, you just call me Shady?"

"Sounds good."

"Second, can you get me a doctor's coat?"

"Yeah but what's that going to do?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a jeweler's roll. Untying it, she opened it to reveal a variety of military insignia – everything from Major's clusters to clergy designations to General's stars. Hale looked up at her, mouth open. Before he could say anything, Shady spoke, "I'd appreciate this being our little secret."

"Where the hell did you get all of those?"

"Mmm…probably best you don't know. About that coat?" She smiled. He grinned back and indicated he should follow her inside.

He met her in an empty examining room and thrust the coat at her. Once she had it on, Powell pinned both her Lieutenant's bar and medical caduceus to the collar. Hale gave her a stack of empty folders to make her look more legitimate. She started towards the door only to have the orderly stop her, "The nurse on duty is Stephanie Bragg. She's a sweet kid so be nice to her."

Shady quirked a brow, "You think I wouldn't be?"

"I think you have it in you not to be," Hale answered.

"I give you my word. She'll be okay," Shady agreed.

Hale nodded and went down one hall that would circle back around the nurse's station. Shady exited and walked directly to their patsy.

"Hello, Nurse Bragg," Shady greeted the woman on duty. "How are you today?" Powell was looking down at the folders, as if reading papers.

The young nurse looked up, shocked to be addressed by name, but answered immediately, "I'm fine, uh, doctor?" She paused waiting for a name.

Shady looked up, "Doctor Guthrie. Sharon Guthrie."

"How can I help you, Doctor Guthrie?"

"I'm here to do the intake on patient Gunnar Jensen," Shady/Sharon explained.

"Intake?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, intake. The patient is being transferred to a facility in the United States. There's a transport leaving day after tomorrow and I have to do the examination to make sure he's fit to travel." At the young woman's confused look, Shady added, "You mean you didn't get the papers from H.Q.?"

"Uh, no, Doctor," Stephanie answered, shuffling papers around on the station desk, "there's nothing here."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" The doctor uttered in frustration, "Can you believe this? No orders." Shady slammed the folders on the desk and pointed towards the phone, "Well, just get someone from H.Q. on the phone now, Nurse."

"Well, uh, okay," Bragg hesitated, picking up the phone, her finger holding down the switch hook, "but who should I call?"

"Well, of course, you're exactly right, Nurse. Who would we contact? Just where would we begin for this massive a screw-up," Doctor Guthrie exclaimed in frustration. She put a hand to her head, "This is terribly inconvenient."

The nurse put the phone back in the cradle, "Is there another day you can come?"

Sharon shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. And it means it will delay Mr. Jensen's ability to be transferred."

Hale was pushing a broom down the hall. He stopped by the nurse's station, "Hey, Stephanie."

The nurse turned at the voice and the smile lit her face from ear to ear, "Hi, Hale. How are you tonight?"

He returned the smile shyly as Shady watched, "Doing good, Steph. Thank you. Is there a problem?"

"Well, the doctor here needs to do an examination of one of the patient's but we don't have the orders from headquarters," Stephanie explained.

"You know, Steph, it's almost shift-change. Seems to me if you just handed over the patient's file or even just left it on the desk, it might appear that the paperwork just crossed in the mail. If you know what I mean," Caesar responded.

"I wouldn't get in any trouble?"

Doctor Guthrie responded this time, "It would be up to me to do the rest of the paperwork, Nurse Bragg. I can assure you nothing will attach to you."

"It would be like we never met," Stephanie smiled, as she pulled the folder from a drawer, and laid it on the counter.

"It was my pleasure to not meet you, Stephanie," Shady smiled as she picked up the file.

"Same here, Doctor," the nurse turned back towards Hale, "I think I have final rounds to make. You could go with her to the room, right, Hale?"

The Private smiled, "You bet, Stephanie. See you soon."

"See you soon," Nurse Bragg walked down the opposite hall from where Hale was leading Shady.

Powell had already started perusing the file on one Jensen, Gunnar, Doctor, but couldn't pass on the opportunity to tease her new friend, "Hi, Hale." Shady mimicked the bouncy young nurse.

"Yeah, alright," Caesar stopped her. "It worked, okay? Here's the doctor's room."

He unlocked the door and the two team members walked in, closing it behind them. From the darkened corner of the room, Jensen stared back at his visitors. "Who are you?" The voice sounded as if the man had gargled razor blades.

"This is Lieutenant Shady Powell," the orderly made the introductions, "and I'm Private Hale Caesar."

The doctor stood to his full six-foot, six-inch frame, towering over the female. He responded, "You don't look like any officer I've ever served under before. However, I wouldn't mind," he paused for effect, "serving under you, anyway you'd like."

Hale grabbed a handful of his shirt, "Watch yourself, Jensen. She is still an officer."

With one easy swipe, the doctor knocked Hale's hand away as if swatting a fly. Shady chuckled, "It's okay, Hale. Doctor Jensen is just testing the waters."

"Not really using that title much anymore, the doctor one," Jensen said with a shrug and then dropped back down on the cot in the room. "And why would you think I'm testing the waters, Lieutenant?" Jensen pronounced her rank with the more common, loo-tenant.

"Because why else would you threaten someone you don't even know and who could hold the key to getting you out of here?" Shady crossed her arms over her chest, legs apart, ready for a challenge.

"You can get me out of here?" She now had Jensen's full attention.

"We," she pointed towards Hale, "we can get you out of here, if you're willing to help us."

"I'm listening."

"We have been enlisted to take part in a mission that…" Shady faltered for words.

Hale picked up, "that will be important to the war effort but we need a man with your skills."

Shady smiled, "A combat doctor."

"How long did you two rehearse this?" Jensen asked.

"Not long enough," Hale said under his breath, only to have Shady punch his shoulder.

"So, are you willing to answer a few questions, Doctor?" Powell continued to address him as such even though the big man had insinuated it wasn't appropriate. Shady waited for an answer but all she got was a non-committal shrug. So, she continued, "You still hooked on morphine?"

Jensen's chin went up a couple of notches, "Been clean for over six weeks."

"Why use?" Hale questioned.

"It helped blur the lines," Gunnar said, turning his head from the young woman to her companion, locking gazes as he responded.

Hale asked another question, "What lines?"

The doctor squinted derisively as he said, "The lines between right and wrong; between moral and immoral; between life and death." And blowing out a breath, he added, "In situations where death was probably preferable to the life they'd live." He turned a laser beam glare at the woman, "Why would I want to help you?"

"We thought you might want to do something besides sit on your ass and waste away." The giant crossed his arms, looking back petulantly as Shady continued to take verbal jabs, "Oh, I'm sorry. Does that mean you like it here? Where it's safe? Where your only concern is if you're having gruel or porridge for dinner?" Powell got nasty, "Your file mistakenly says you were a combat doctor. If that's no longer the case, Hale and I will be on our way."

Jensen was derisive, "You make it sound like it's a simple yes or no to get me out of this room."

Shady countered, "It actually is that simple, Doctor. You say yes, you walk out of here with us. You say no, we move on to someone else."

"And I tell everyone who will listen about a covert operation that was offered to me?" Gunnar challenged.

"And you think people are going to believe the rantings of a substance abusing doctor locked in a padded room?" Shady waved a hand around the walls, "No way. It's win-win where I stand. No one will ever know we were here."

"And all I have to do is agree to go and do what I already know how to do, be a doctor," Jensen countered.

"With a few conditions," Powell responded.

"Like?"

"You follow every order I give without question. You don't, Hale shoots you." Hale smiled and nodded. "I catch you using again, I shoot you." Jensen made something akin to a grunting noise as Shady finished, "And you do anything that even remotely puts us at risk, Hale and I will draw straws as to who gets to shoot you."

"Sounds like any screw up gets me shot," Gunnar replied.

The Lieutenant shrugged, "Like I said before, win-win."

"If I say yes, will you take me somewhere to eat? Hospital food sucks," Jensen said.

"That can probably be arranged," Hale responded.

Gunnar asked one more question, "You have final approval or does someone else have to sign off?"

Shady and Hale exchanged glances. "Yeah, one more person. We'll have a meeting at thirteen hundred tomorrow." When the doctor still made no definitive commitment, Powell ordered, "Make your choice, Jensen. Stop wasting our time."

"Yes, now get me out of here."

"It's not going to be pretty," Hale held up a jacket.

Jensen smiled, "Seems a fitting way to exit."

* * *

The threesome walked down the hall – the Lieutenant/Doctor Guthrie leading the way, marking up folders as she walked. The patient, the former Doctor Jensen, wrapped in a straightjacket, looking wild-eyed and disheveled, being led by a large black orderly. Only one person questioned them on the way out.

"Everything okay, Hale?" Another young, bubbly nurse now working Nurse Bragg's former station, asked.

"You bet, Chrissy. It appears the patient had a psychotic break. He's being transferred to a maximum security ward. The Doctor here is making the arrangements," Hale pointed towards Shady who simply waved a hand and kept walking.

"Oh, okay, Hale, see you around," she leaned over the counter to watch them leave.

They made the jeep without any other delay. Hale behind the wheel, Shady freed their doctor and hopped in the back. "So, where to?" Hale questioned.

"I'd rather not go to a restaurant dressed like this," Jensen looked down at the hospital scrubs.

Hale glanced at the doctor, "Yeah, I think I can help you with that. We're about the same size and my apartment is just around the corner."

For the first time since they'd been together, Gunnar dropped his guard, "Thanks." He turned to the backseat, "What about you, Powell? When are you due back to base?"

"I've got a 48 hour pass but no place to stay and no clothes to change into," Shady explained.

"For that fact, where am I going to stay?" Gunnar added.

Hale chuckled, "Okay, here's a suggestion. There's a second-hand store near my apartment and there's also a pretty good pub near-by. While you cleanup and change," he nodded towards the Doctor, "I'll take Powell to the shop. Then we'll meet up for dinner."

"Yeah but that doesn't take care of the sleeping arrangements," Shady countered.

Jensen spoke up, "Well, if I read between the lines of what you didn't say, I'm guessing you better be ready to sleep in close quarters with men."

Shady made a thoughtful face as Hale agreed, "That's why we'll bunk at my apartment. It'll be fine. Come on." He turned back to start the jeep and put the plan in motion.

* * *

While Gunnar enjoyed the privacy of the apartment and the bathroom, Hale walked Powell to the shop. She was able to pick up a pair of brown slacks and another shirt that she could add to the jacket she already wore, giving her another serviceable outfit. Hale also grabbed an extra shirt, boots and skivvies for the doctor.

Caesar was also right about the pub. The food was amazing. The beer was cold. The prices were reasonable and the company was surprisingly good. They talked and laughed, getting to know each other better. They left the bar and made it back to Hale's apartment with five minutes to spare before curfew.


	10. Chapter 9

Thirteen hundred found them back in Lord Bischoff's private offices. Gunnar was in the hot seat. Shady and Hale were standing at attention behind the chair. The Member of Parliament had been reading the doctor's file for several minutes. To his credit, Jensen sat perfectly still, refusing to give into the urge to fidget.

Finally, Farley spoke, "Still using?"

"No, your Lordship, I've been clean for six weeks," Jensen answered directly.

"DTs?"

"No, sir, managed to get through those in the first two weeks I was locked away."

"Mmm," Bischoff responded. "And any desire to use?"

"Every day, your Lordship, and every day I don't I consider it a victory," Gunnar answered honestly.

"How can I be assured you won't lose this battle?"

Jensen smiled, "Because if I use again, the Lieutenant will shoot me. If I disobey orders, the Private will shoot me and if I do anything that jeopardizes the mission, they will both shoot me."

Shady smiled slightly, looking straight forward, corrected, "Actually, we'll draw straws as to who gets to shoot you, Doctor."

Farley looked up at Powell with a mixture of disdain and disbelief but answered, "Very well." He closed the doctor's file and added it to a small stack in the middle of his desk. He pushed it toward Shady and spoke, "You'll be flying a troop transport from here to Australia. Once there, you'll meet your contact from the OSS; a man by the name of Church. He'll give you the rest of your mission briefing then. Lieutenant Colonel McDonough will have the plane waiting for you at Croughton." Bischoff stood then, Jensen following suit. He handed the folders to Powell who stepped forward to take them. "Gentlemen, wait outside, I need a few more minutes with the Lieutenant."

The men nodded and exited. Shady took the folders and waited for the MI6 boss to continue. She didn't wait long. "Powell, do you know what you're getting into?"

She smiled, "Probably not, Sir."

He chuckled, "At least you're honest." His tone became deadly serious as he gave instructions, "Flying over enemy territory, keep it slow and steady. Don't draw attention. It's important that you are able to complete this mission. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Thank you, sir," Shady answered and left the office.

* * *

When they arrived back at Croughton, Powell received instructions to take the group to a hangar on the far side of the base. Waiting there was a pristine troop transport that made Shady's mouth water. She parked the jeep and the two men joined her inside. Jensen and Caesar stayed by the door as Powell walked mesmerized to the vehicle. As she strolled around the plane, she was joined by Master Chief George.

"Who's been working on this charge, Master Chief?" Shady asked, touching the tires reverently.

"I have, Lieutenant," Shelley responded.

She turned around, "Then I know it's been well cared for."

"Damn straight, Powell. And you better bring it back here without so much as a scratch or you'll answer to me. Understood?"

Shady smiled, "Understood, Master Chief." Powell appreciated the dual message given by the enlisted man. To bring his charge back unmolested would be to come back from the mission, whole and successful.

The Master Chief then called to the two men with the Lieutenant and instructed them to follow. He had been given orders by Lieutenant Colonel McDonough to prepare them for the trip, including getting them dressed and getting them extra uniform stores.

Shady did a quick preflight but knew there was nothing left to do but get in the cockpit and fly. All Powell needed to do was go pack her bags to leave. As she came back to the tail, she was met by her commanding officer. She immediately snapped to attention, "Lieutenant Colonel McDonough, sir."

"As you were, Lieutenant," McDonough ordered.

Dropping to parade-rest, she waited for him to speak, "Everything ready, Powell?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir. Everything looks good." Shady paused and then added quickly, "Thank you for recommending me, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet, Powell. You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Just the fact that you think I can do it, Sir. I don't know what to say," Shady faltered.

McDonough cleared his throat, "Guess the Master Chief gave you a strong warning about damaging his plane?"

Powell smiled, "He did, Sir."

The Lieutenant Colonel nodded, "You going to make me give you the order, Lieutenant?"

Shady immediately moved back to attention. She remembered a story her father had shared about his first combat mission and how his ranking officer had given him words of encouragement couched in command language. Powell answered softly, "I think it might be necessary, Colonel."

"I figured as much," the Lieutenant Colonel said imperiously, a smile playing at his lips. He walked up behind her, like a drill sergeant instructing a recruit, "Very well, Lieutenant. Your job is not done here. You are expected to return and resume your responsibilities. You are only on loan for this particular mission. Get your ass back here and in one piece. That's an order issued by your commanding officer and if you fail to comply, you will answer to me." By now, he was in front of her, in her face, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

"Very good. Dismissed, Lieutenant." McDonough turned on his heel and left Powell standing behind.

She swallowed and said aloud to no one in particular, "Thank you, sir." And she left to ready her go-bag for the mission. Next stop – Australia.


	11. Chapter 10

**SUMMER 1943**  
**KUCHING, SARAWAK, BORNEO**  
**WORLD WAR II**

One of the things that was difficult in captivity was the inability to distinguish time. It could be one in the morning or it could be ten at night. Without a watch or clock, it was hard to tell. The guards woke them every morning at six sharp. They were locked up by eight at night. They worked during the majority of the daylight hours.

So Lee didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that it was still dark outside and he was freezing to death. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him like a shawl, drawing his body into a tight ball, trying to absorb as much body heat as he could generate.

Barney watched all of this from his bunk next to Christmas'. He took his own blanket and tossed it at Lee, who nearly jumped out of his skin when it hit. He leaned up and looked at the American who hissed back, "What's wrong with you?"

Lee grabbed the blanket and covered the rest of his body with it and answered, "You don't sleep?"

"You ignored the question," Ross countered.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a chill."

Barney mimicked, "A bit of a chill? Bullshit."

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep," Lee answered back, totally ignoring the teasing. Barney knew immediately the man was sick. But, he let him off the hook.

* * *

When the guards called them to work, Christmas was still out and snoring. Barney kicked at the bunk and got what he was sure was a growl. "C'mon, Limey." He deliberately used the derogatory term to get a reaction.

Christmas threw back the blankets and tried to stand. He staggered and would have fallen if Road hadn't caught him, "Damn, man, you're burning up."

Lee pushed back, "I'm fine. Just a…"

"Yeah, a bit of a chill, you said that last night. And, hell, Christmas, you're sweating like a whore in church. What's really going on here?" Barney questioned.

Lee dropped back down on the edge of the bunk, fighting the urge to shiver, "Pretty sure it's malaria. I had a bout after I first was assigned to the island and I recognize the symptoms." He stood up slowly, swaying again as he did, "I'll be fine."

The guards were starting to stare, so Barney grabbed the Brit by the arm and marched him towards the door, "You won't be fine. Between the fever and chills and the work, you'll dehydrate. That's a major problem."

"Look," Christmas grabbed Ross' shirt, stopping him in his progress, "help me get through the work day. Once I can eat and sleep tonight, I'll be better. I know how this works."

"You need medicine and rest. You need to be in the hospital," Barney argued.

"No," Lee was adamant, "Not hospital. Ross, don't make me beg."

The American made a face and then shoved the Brit forward, "We'll see how today goes. I won't make promises for tomorrow."

Lee expelled the breath he'd been holding and walked out the door.

* * *

The workday was rough. Barney knew Lee was pulling upon every ounce of reserve and guts he had not to fall on his face. He had tripped a couple of times but it seemed someone was always around to help. It wasn't just Ross or Road. Others who shared their barracks reached out to support their quiet leader. To Christmas, it seemed every time he turned someone was shoving water at him. When he would have grabbed rocks or wood, another person showed up to do the heavier lifting. Lee knew what was going on and he was embarrassed by the kindness and more grateful than he could ever express.

At day's end, Lee had somehow managed to convey his appreciation. He made it to his bunk and collapsed. Again, it was Ross standing over him, "You need to eat."

"I need to sleep," he answered back, wrapping up in the blanket.

"No, you need this." It was their Australian counterpart, Captain Widdell. In his hand he had a couple of pills and water.

Lee sat up, "I can't take those. You might need them."

Widdell shrugged, "Take it anyway." He grabbed Lee's hand and dropped the pills into them, nodded and walked away.

The Brit started to put them away but Barney stopped him with a growled, "Christmas."

"Damn, Yank, when did you become my mum?"

"When you decided you knew how to take care of yourself without any help," Barney smarted back.

"Nag, nag," Christmas answered, swallowing the pills with the water. It didn't take much and he was almost asleep. Ross shook his head but put his own blanket over the Brit. Lee smiled and said absently, "Gonna tuck me in, too, mum?" Barney turned on his heel and left the Limey snickering slightly.

* * *

Again, sometime, during the wee hours of the morning, Lee awoke. He had an overwhelming need to visit the latrine. He threw back the blankets, stood up and found himself face-to-face with the floor. Barney had been watching Christmas and when he fell, Ross was the first one there to drag him up. The American could tell that Lee's fever had skyrocketed. He was once again wringing wet with sweat and didn't fight when Barney put him back down on the bed.

He watched Christmas through the rest of the early morning, trying to keep him warm. He actually did tuck the blankets around him at one point, in hopes of helping keep more warmth on the sick man. When the guards called for the prisoners to start their day, Lee was still fitful. Road walked up behind his boss, "He's worse, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You've got no choice, Major. He can at least get some more medication and won't have to work if he's in the hospital."

"I know," Barney replied, "his concern is the treatment."

"I'm not unconscious," came a croaky response from the bed beside them. Lee pushed up, the chills racking his body. He was no longer able to hide them. "And I'd rather die than go to hospital." Christmas stood, haltingly. He swayed and, once again, would have fallen if Barney hadn't stood with him and caught his body against his own.

"Damn it, Limey," Ross hissed.

"What have I told you about that," Lee countered. They exchanged a glance and, just like yesterday, he pleaded, "I can get through today. I know I can. I'll be fine."

Ross nodded, "Yeah, you're right. You're going to be just fine."

"Thanks, Barney, I knew I could count on you," Lee patted the American's shoulder and pushed back from him. He tried to stagger away when Ross called his name. Lee turned back, "Yeah?"

"Sorry," Ross said in response and then clocked the man across the chin, knocking him out cold.

"Barney!" Road yelled, caught off-guard by the boss' actions.

"It's for his own good," Barney answered and then called for their guards, explaining that Christmas was ill with a case of malaria and needed to be taken to the hospital. The men dragged him out as the two Americans watched.

As they made the way to breakfast, Road spoke, "It may be for his own good but I sure don't want to be there when he wakes up." Barney gave him a quelling glance and Toll laughed, "Okay, hell, maybe I do," and they went to work.


	12. Chapter 11

**SUMMER 1943**  
**DARWIN, AUSTRALIA**  
**WORLD WAR II**

The flight from the U.K. to Australia had been over eighteen hours with a stop in Gibraltar to refuel. Gunnar had stretched out in the back to sleep. Hale had taken the copilot's seat but had finally dozed off. When they were about thirty minutes out from their target, Shady punched the Private to wake him up.

"I need your help," Shady told him.

Hale stretched and yawned, "Yeah, you bet. You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just ready for a hot shower and to hit the rack."

"Makes it hard on you, doesn't it? Being the only pilot, I mean. Sorry we can't relieve you," Caesar apologized.

Powell smiled, "I figure it all works out. There'll be things you guys will have to do that I can't. But, for now, here's something you can do to help." She pointed towards the radio and a headset, "The tower is expecting a male not a female. So, repeat exactly what I tell you. They've been targeted continuously by unfriendlies so they're touchy about unidentified aircraft." Hale nodded and made contact with the Darwin base.

"Darwin tower, here, please identify."

Shady instructed and Hale repeated, "Tower, this is Lima-Tango Seven-Niner-Niner-Foxtrot, requesting permission to land."

"Roger, Seven-Niner-Niner, need your identifier, please?" The tower responded.

At the request, Hale looked desperately at Shady. She smiled and gave him the answer. "You kidding me?"

Powell shook her head, "No, I'm serious. Now tell them. They're waiting."

And the tower requested the identifier again to which Hale responded, "Yes, tower, identifier is Fishnets."

You could hear the smile in the voice, "Welcome to Australia, Lieutenant Powell." Here, like in the U.K., Shady's rank was pronounced lef-tenant. "You need to use the far runway and meet your party in hangar four."

"Roger that, tower. Thank you. Seven-Niner-Niner out." Hale pulled off the headset. The Lieutenant smiled and taxied their plane to the instructed hangar. Once she cut the engines and removed her own headset, she scrubbed her face.

Hale led the way, dropping the stairs. Shady followed with Gunnar behind. They were met by a man in civilian clothes and a military haircut. As Caesar hit the bottom step, he took the black man's hand, shook it and said, "Welcome to Australia, Lieutenant Powell. I'm Church. You one of our fine pilots from Tuskegee?"

Shady looked up over her shoulder at Gunnar who was standing in the doorway, a goofy grin on his face. Powell shook her head and waited for Caesar to answer. "Nope. South side of Chicago, actually. And, I'm not Powell. I'm Private Hale Caesar. She's Powell." He thumbed back over his shoulder.

Church's mouth fell open as Shady hit the bottom step. She answered, "I didn't study at Tuskegee, either."

The OSS agent laughed uncomfortably, "Alright, this way." He talked as they walked, "We're going to put the three of you up in this hangar. The less people who know of you, the better. The team is going to apply the remainder of your ICRC decals. It'll take about twenty-four hours for them to set up. The last member of your group, a translator, will be here in the morning. In the meantime," they were now in the hangar in a make-shift living area, "here are the people you're going after. Your mission is to rescue two teams – six British, four Americans." The team exchanged glances, as Church continued to speak, "I recommend that you divide the files. No one person will know all the targets. When you get them, you'll fly to Moscow and our Soviet allies will meet you."

"And if we can't get to all of them?" Jensen asked.

"You misunderstand," Church said. "This is not if. This mission is do or die. Succeed or don't come back. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one," Gunnar stated again, "what's for lunch?"

Shady and Hale smiled.

"Ha, ha," Church laughed humorlessly, "We'll be putting extra clothes and uniforms in your plane. Not just for trade but for the soldiers you'll be bringing back. And, we'll also set up a small armory in a storage area of the hold. Now, Doctor Jensen, if you will follow the Staff Sergeant, he'll take you to the supply depot so you can make sure your medical kit is fully stocked. We'll also add plenty of extra medicine and supplies for barter."

Jensen nodded and left with the enlisted man. Powell gave a signal to Caesar who chased after the doctor, "Hold up!"

Gunnar froze and turned at the voice. He quirked a brow and spoke softly to the orderly, "I'll be fine, Private. I can handle it."

"Never doubted it," Hale answered, "but I was an orderly so I know my way around a medical supply cabinet. Besides, I think our boss wants Church alone."

"Let's go then," Jensen slapped the Private on the shoulder and they left quickly to catch up with the Staff Sargeant.

"Alright, Church, now it's you and me," Shady quizzed after her team had left. "How many are still alive?"

He shook his head, "We don't know. Hopefully, all of them."

Shady sensed his hesitation or was it reluctance. "What is it? What do you want to know?"

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He snorted, "Really? Combat ready?"

She leaned across the table. It was an ugly but pointed tone that marred her response, "Mr. Church, I don't know if I'm combat ready or not. That plane I'm assigned to fly isn't a fighter so it won't maneuver evasively. If I do my job right, I won't have to. All that will be needed is for me to fly straight and true. I know everything that plane and several others can do. I was taught well to both fix them and fly them."

He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? Who taught you?"

"I'm the daughter of Shadow Powell. One answer to both questions. Anything else?"

At Powell's name, Church bit his lip slightly. "Your dad was killed."

"Question or statement?"

"Don't play games, Lieutenant."

"Look, Church, what do you want? Yes, he was killed in action over a month ago. Is it motivating me to do this? Maybe. Will it affect how I do this? Hell, no. Now, I've been up for almost twenty-four hours straight, flying most of that time. I'm tired and I'm hungry and, if you keep this up, you'll see what kind of bitch I can really be. You want someone else, you've got until we leave, day after tomorrow, to replace me. Otherwise, it's been a pleasure."

If this had been a game of chicken, Church would be the loser. He blinked first. He looked the woman up and down and then gave her a curt nod, "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Shady Powell. Head's through that door. There's a shower with your name on it and a bunk over there. Whatever happens, believe this – I wish you good luck." He put on a hat, touched the brim in salute and left the building.


	13. Chapter 12

**SUMMER 1943**  
**KUCHING, SARAWAK, BORNEO**  
**WORLD WAR II**

The hospital physician was a hack by the name of Doctor Sato. When the American pilot had been rescued, it was to Sato that he was brought. His examination showed a knee that had been badly twisted and dislocated. The doctor and one of the soldiers who had been a field medic put the knee back in place and set it. The conditions in which prisoners were forced to heal were less than sanitary. So, it wasn't surprising that the pilot had developed a fever to go with the other injuries as well. He was slow to recover but recover he did. The Japanese were his only company and that made the loneliness worse than anything. So, the pilot was happy when the other soldier was brought it.

Sato knew it was malaria. He recognized the signs same as the rest of the men. He gave the Brit aspirin and another dose of quinine. Other than that, the doctor's idea of curing Lee was to let the disease run its course. This probably would have been just fine if the RAF pilot's fever hadn't continued to climb perilously.

Sometime during his second night in the hospital, Christmas had begun to hallucinate. He thrashed, kicking off all blankets and sheets. That only left him curled up in a ball and shivering. The American pilot hobbled out of the bed, grabbed one of the blankets from the floor and tried to keep the kid covered.

"C'mon, son, you gotta stay warm. Gotta sweat out that fever," the man soothed.

"Want…out…need…to…" he continued unintelligibly. Then, Christmas began to toss and turn, flailing wildly.

The other patient tried to keep him still and covered but hampered as he was, he couldn't fight the younger man. Out of nowhere, Ross and Road appeared. Toll grabbed their American counterpart while Barney went to Lee. He grabbed Christmas' shoulders, holding him down forcefully until he stilled; totally exhausted from the fight and the fever.

"Even sick, he is one strong son of a bitch," Ross said over his shoulder, retucking the sheet and blanket around Lee.

"You're going to have to strap him down," the other American said. "He'll just fight again later."

Barney frowned but knew the older man had been here, watching their charge. "Yeah, okay, sounds good but you'll have to tell him."

The pilot laughed, "Okay. So," he sat on the edge of his bed, "whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Barney extended his hand, "Major Barney Ross, United States Army Air Force. This here's my friend, First Lieutenant Toll Road."

"Pleasure, gentlemen. My name is Colonel Thomas Powell," he answered. "You guys wouldn't happen to know who pulled me out of the drink, would you?"

The two pilots smiled, "Yep. Us," Road answered.

"This one," Barney nodded over his shoulder at Christmas, "spotted you."

"So would you know if I was searched before or after you guys got me out?"

Toll smiled, "Before. And I have your…package."

Powell leaned forward, "You get caught with that," he paused, "package and they'll execute you."

"We won't get caught, Colonel. We know what to do," Ross answered.

"So how'd you guys wind up here?" Powell asked.

"We had orders, probably similar to yours," Ross said evasively. "We were grounded by the weather and couldn't get out before the enemy moved in."

"The guys in our squad, four in all, plus two other units were captured," Road finished.

"How many of you are still here?" The senior officer wanted to know.

"You're looking at it," Barney answered.

Powell shook his head. "And that one?" He pointed towards Christmas.

"Much the same," and Ross filled him on Lee's backstory, finishing with, "but like I said, he's one strong individual. Hell, if I had a team of men like him and him," he pointed at Road, "there'd be no end to what we could accomplish." Toll smiled. Barney Ross didn't give compliments often so when he did you knew he meant them. Road's chest probably expanded, easily, another six inches. "Look, we can't stay longer," Barney finally said, "but we'll be back on Sunday. Think you can keep him calm until then?"

Powell answered, "Glad to. Just one thing?"

"Yep?" Barney answered.

"How do I explain the straps?" Powell's eyes twinkled.

Ross gave a bark of laughter, "You're a smart man. I bet you'll figure out something." He acknowledged the older man and left. Road shook the Colonel's hand and followed his leader.

Thomas stood up and hobbled over again to look at the younger man. He was finally sleeping peacefully but a light sheen of sweat could be seen against his upper lip and forehead. He was a very ill soldier. Let's just hope he would take the time to heal.


	14. Chapter 13

**SUMMER 1943**  
**DARWIN, AUSTRALIA**  
**WORLD WAR II**

It was 0-800 and Shady was still asleep. Hale and Gunnar hated to wake her knowing she had flown the entire trip from the U.K. to Australia but the translator was due in by nine and they knew she would want to be ready. Hale volunteered to do reveille and walked to her cot. Shady was on her stomach, snoring slightly. He touched her shoulder, thinking to shake her lightly. However, the minute she felt contact, Powell rolled to her back, her hand Hale had not seen, suddenly possessing a knife that was aimed for his throat. Caesar grabbed her armed wrist, stopping her from accomplishing her goal.

"Nice reflexes," he said.

"Damn it, Hale, you scared the shit out of me," Shady relaxed as he released her wrist.

"Hated to wake you but it's about 8:15 and the translator…"

"Is due at nine. Crap!" She threw back the blanket, "Thanks, Private. Give me ten minutes and I'll be out."

True to her word, ten minutes later, she was standing with the other team members, dressed as they were in olive-green t-shirts, camouflage pants and heavy boots. Only difference was Shady's wet hair. "Sorry for oversleeping, guys. Won't happen again," she apologized.

"No worries, Powell. Like you said on the plane, things will balance out," Hale commented.

She laid the files that Church had given her on the desk. "Here are the four Americans," she divided the folders between Caesar and Jensen.

Gunnar quizzed, "You taking all six British?"

She shrugged, "Well, I am technically a British officer."

"I could take half," an unfamiliar and accented voice spoke. The man was dressed in a light linen suit, white shirt and dark tie with a hat the same color as his suit. His Asian heritage, visible in his features, he added, "I am your translator, Mister Yang."

Shady was the first to speak, "Welcome, Mister Yang. I'm Lieutenant Shady Powell. That's Doctor Gunnar Jensen and Private Hale Caesar." She pointed to each man as she made the introductions.

"Please, call me Yin," he removed his hat and jacket, setting them aside. He reached for half the stack in front of Shady, "Shall I take the top three?"

"Sounds great. Let's get a good handle on who we're looking for since we can't take the files into camp. Spend a couple of hours and then let's get back together for lunch and review where we're headed." Shady gave orders.

The four team members retired to different parts of the building to study their service men. The males on the team worked quickly and efficiently through the files. For them, these were soldiers doing their job; comrades in arms as it were. For Shady Powell, it was a totally different experience. These men were husbands, fathers and sons. The more she studied them the more visceral the tie became. It bothered her that these men may have been injured…tortured…or worse, that they could be dead. The last folder, especially. Royal Air Force Captain Lee Christmas was single. He had no family – no one that would miss him if he didn't come back. The picture she had was haunting. It was his military I.D. and yet it was as if her were standing in front of her. Like Lee, she was alone. If she didn't come back, who would miss her? She pulled the picture apart from the identification card and held it up, "I would miss you, Captain Lee Christmas," and, against orders, she put the photo in her personal belongings.

* * *

The team regrouped around a large table where Mister Yang had spread out several aerial shots of their destination, Batu Lintang. He began pointing out the different landmarks, "These are the prisoner barracks, closest to the parade ground. As you can see, there are a couple of airstrips and several other viable places to land. We are going to be one of four teams on site. There will be a group assigned to the Australians and Canadians; one to the Dutch and other groups; one for the internees and we will handle the British and Americans…courtesy of Mister Church."

"Wait," Shady interrupted, "internees?"

"Yes," Yang nodded. He pointed towards similar barracks on the far side of the compound, "Civilian internees…residents of Kuching who were rounded up when the Japanese took over the island."

"And kids?" Shady continued to question.

"Yes, children. The men and women are segregated. Priests take care of the boys; nuns, the girls." Yin answered her questions patiently, all the while watching the emotions play across her face.

But he wasn't the only one watching. Both Hale and Gunnar had observed their female lead. Since studying the files and listening to Yin's briefing, the change was subtle but there, nonetheless. The two men exchanged glances and an imperceptible nod of agreement. It was Hale that spoke, "So, why don't we take a break. Maybe you and Yin could go get our meals?"

Gunnar led and Yin, taking the hint, headed for the door. Powell narrowed her glance at Hale, "Nice job clearing the room, Private. You could have just asked to speak to me confidentially."

"It wasn't meant to be covert," Caesar said.

She braced her hands on the edge of the table and looked down, "Say it." She spoke quietly.

"Can you handle this?"

With her head still down, she responded, "I honestly don't know. I wasn't expecting kids."

"Kids aren't your assignment," Hale said, edge to his voice, "they are." He shoved the ten folders into her line of sight. Shady jerked her head up, glaring at the Private as he finished, "Now get your head out of your ass and do your damn job."

Shady started to speak but stopped. Instead, a small smile played across her face and she answered, "You enjoy that?"

Caesar returned the smile, laughter in his tone, "Yeah, actually, a little."

"I thought so," she nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Hale slapped her shoulder and they waited for the rest of the team to get back.

* * *

When the doctor and the translator returned, they ate their meal and got to know each other better. They reviewed a few more details; including their passcodes that would confirm their identities to the men they were being sent to rescue. After a couple more hours, Shady called it to an end, "Alright, guys, we're as good as we're going to get. Let's get some rest and be ready to fly by 0-430. That will put us in Kuching by eight."

They nodded their assent and hit their bunks. As Shady stretched out, her thoughts, for some reason, returned to Captain Lee Christmas. She pulled the picture from her go-bag and turned her body away from the other guys. She ran a hand over it, in an almost caress. "My dad taught me to set goals and then work to meet them. You're my goal, Captain," she said to the picture, "I will bring you home. Or, as Mister Church so delicately put it, die trying. Hold on a little longer."


	15. Chapter 14

**SUMMER 1943**  
**KUCHING, SARAWAK, BORNEO**  
**WORLD WAR II**

Christmas came to, finding himself strapped to the table. He struggled but to no avail. All he really succeeded in doing was exhausting himself. He heard a voice, "From those sounds, I'd hazard a guess that you're awake, Captain Christmas?"

Lee could, at least, turn his head, "I am. For all the damn good it does me."

He heard the deep chuckle and then saw the curtain that separated the beds draw back. The American pilot that Ross had rescued sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, at least you're coherent. It's been touch and go."

"Yeah, not surprising. I have a history of being out of my head when I have fever," he answered, slightly embarrassed. "So would you know why I'm restrained?"

Powell smiled but didn't miss a beat, "You got a little wild with the guards. They strapped you down." Ross owed him.

"So it seems you know me." Lee said, "And, I know you're the pilot Barney and Toll saved. So, how about a name?"

"Colonel Thomas Powell."

"So, Colonel, think you could undo these bindings? I'm needing a trip to the head," again, there was that embarrassment in his tone.

Powell hobbled over and flipped the restraints but handed Lee a bedpan, "You get off that bed, you're going to hit the floor and I can't lift you."

Christmas glared but beggars couldn't be choosers. Powell turned his back giving the young man privacy. Once the job was done, the Colonel set the urinal back on the shelf and returned to his bed. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry you…"

"That's enough, Captain Christmas," Thomas ordered. "These are times that require us to come together and do what's needed. If that means I need to pass a bed pan, I'm not too proud. Understood?"

Lee was grateful, "Understood, Colonel."

"Your friends will be here soon," Powell explained. "They've come by to check on you regularly. Good men."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, they are. So," he shifted on the bed, "tell me about you, Colonel. Where are you from?"

"California. San Francisco, to be exact."

"Nice place?"

He nodded, "I think so. My daughter and I were happy there."

"You have just the one kid?" Lee asked. "No wife?"

"Yeah, just the one girl. My wife died several years ago." His voice was a bit wistful, so he changed the subject, "How about you? Family? Wife?"

Christmas shook his head, "No, sir. Just me."

Powell would have asked more questions but the other two Americans chose that time to enter the hospital. They were both surprised and pleased to see their British counterpart was awake, "Damn, man, you look one hundred per cent better." Road patted Lee on the shoulder as he handed him several different containers with food. Barney handed Thomas a couple of plates as well.

"So, tell me something, Yank," Lee glared at the Major. "I woke up at one point and realized my chin ached. Would you know why?"

Barney never cracked a smile, "You hit the floor twice, Limey. Gotta figure that made a mark."

Christmas didn't believe him but he didn't pursue it. Instead, he asked, "When are you getting us out of here?"

Toll looked to his boss. They had gotten some information at lunch. Good news, overall, but for a man who had as big a fear of the hospital as Lee Christmas, this was not going to go well. After the guards had taken the RAF pilot to the infirmary, the Aussie Captain, Widdell, had filled them in on Lee's phobia. Shortly after they had been incarcerated, Lee and Sloan had worked on one of the barracks when the wall collapsed. Lee, being Lee, had shoved his friend out of the way and taken the brunt of the injury. It had pinned him and busted his ribs. Christmas had been forced to spend the next three weeks in the hospital. During that time, he had been totally ignored, given no pain medication at all. In addition, Sato had almost let him starve. If it hadn't been for Sloan breaking curfew and sneaking him food, he probably would have died. Lee Christmas was not a man afraid of much but that total lack of control over his destiny had marred him. He never wanted to be in that position again. Now, Barney would have to assure him that he would be safe in spite of the fact he was going to have stay a little longer.

Ross looked down at this feet, shuffling slightly, "It'll be a couple more days."

The Brit was very still and his voice deadly quiet as he asked, "Why?"

"We were told that the Red Cross is coming to the island. They're sending four teams to check on us and report back to our respective governments. We're pretty sure the doctors will be visiting the hospital and, with the right encouragement, they can help get the both of you released. Otherwise, we would have to try to force Sato to sign you out," Barney explained.

"Fat chance that happens," Powell answered, "I've already been in here almost six weeks and he's no closer to releasing me than the first day I was brought here."

"Besides," Toll chimed in, "if you get out, Captain, you're just going to go back to work before you should. Your face is still slightly flushed so I'm betting you've still got some fever."

"Bloody hell, do all of you Americans have a mothering gene imbedded in you?" Lee's tone did not hide his frustration.

"No, we just know what you've got to do to take care of yourself. And," Road challenged, "we also believe that if you're too dumb to take care of your own needs, maybe we should just do it for you."

Christmas was quiet. Not since Sloan's death had he had anyone to watch his back. He wasn't sure what to say. The Colonel helped him, "Either tell him to go to hell or tell him thank you."

This was certainly Lee's day for embarrassing positions. He chose thank you, once again said modestly.

"Alright, children," Ross teased, "the guards will be back soon to run us out anyway. So, we've got to go. You guys hang in there. We'll get you out of here one way or another."

Toll gathered the empty plates and said his farewells. Barney shook the Colonel's hand, leaning in and thanking him quietly for being there for Christmas. Powell nodded his understanding and assured the Major he would take care of the Brit.

Barney then crossed to Lee and spoke seriously, "I can't replace your Lieutenant Donahue. Wouldn't even begin to try. But someday, I hope I earn just a portion of that friendship. I'd consider myself very fortunate if I did."

Christmas offered his hand in response, "I'm the fortunate one. I'm glad you're a stubborn bastard." Ross grinned as he returned the handshake and left to plan how to get his new teammates out of hell.


	16. Chapter 15

**SUMMER 1943**  
**KUCHING, SARAWAK, BORNEO**  
**WORLD WAR II**

They had made the three and a half hour flight with no problems and arrived at the Red Cross staging area with thirty minutes to spare. They had go-bags, medical bags and supplies and each of them had a duffel bag stuffed full of t-shirts and socks for any of the POWs that could use them. The Japanese had agreed to this visitation but insisted that all baggage and personnel be searched. Shady's group was waiting their turn. And, she was pacing. The guys exchanged a glance and it was Hale that took the lead, cutting off the Lieutenant on her latest circuit. When he stopped her, he leaned in and said, "Permission to speak freely, Lieutenant?"

Shady looked into dark brown eyes saying, "Since when do you need permission?"

"You are nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs," Caesar grinned. "Relax."

She smiled back, "Jeez, I'm sorry. I just…"

"We all do," the Private finished her sentence.

She nodded her understanding and their group was called forward. Doctor Jensen and Hale made it through without incident. The guards were a little harder on Yin, but finally allowed him to pass. As Shady made her way forward, several of the Japanese soldiers restrained her, talking loudly and gesturing wildly. Powell called out, "Mister…Mister…Mister Yang!"

Yin wheeled around at her panicked cry and quickly approached. He listened to the soldiers comments and then relayed them to Shady, "Women are only in the Internees camp. Not here."

"But," Gunnar came back to join the group, "she's my nurse, Mister Yang. I depend upon her help."

Yin explained to the guards who commented back. "They have no facilities for a female in the POW camp," Yang repeated.

"I don't need anything special," Shady pleaded her case to the guards. The team knew she had to get in the camp. She had one-third of their personnel that needed to be rescued. Her inability to be inside would create a problem for their mission. "I can sleep in the mess or even with the doctor and the private. I'm not bashful."

Once again, Yin interpreted the lieutenant's comments and the guards answer, "It is their inability to keep you safe. They cannot protect you if you are in the general population with the rest of the prisoners."

"Isn't there anything?" Shady looked helplessly at the guards and then Yang.

There was another exchange of words and Yin smiled, "They say there is an unfinished barracks. No latrine and no electricity. It does have four walls and a few beds. If you are willing to stay there, take precautions about your own safety, the camp superintendent will allow it."

Shady smiled and nodded to the guards, "Absolutely. Thank you. Thank you."

One catastrophe averted. The isolated accommodations for their female team member would also give them an ideal place to store their materials and a quiet place to meet if they needed to discuss anything related to the mission.

As soon as the men had their bunk assignments, they retrieved the medical supplies and duffels with clothes. Yang explained that all the medical teams would be set up in the parade grounds of the camp, divided by nationality. The team set up a make-shift examination area and the guards lined up the prisoners.

Hale and Gunnar had taught Shady how to take blood pressure and mark the charts with the proper medical codes. Of course, she already knew how to take a temperature so those three jobs would make it seem she was doing more than she actually was. What no one counted on was how the lieutenant would interact with the men.

Powell had a natural wit and an easygoing nature that the men immediately responded to. She suddenly became sister, mother, girlfriend, wife and daughter to every prisoner in the line. She laughed and joked with each and every soldier. When the stories got blue, Shady didn't get embarrassed. She lowered her voice and usually whispered some new tale or joke that was just as ribald. She gave hugs and friendly pats along with the socks and t-shirts. If nothing else, for the next four days she would lighten their load.

Hale walked down the line, taking a head count and observing personnel. Two Americans stood apart from the rest of the group and Caesar recognized them immediately. He walked up beside the ranking officer and introduced himself, "Major? How are you doing today?"

Ross smiled slightly, "All things considered, Private, I'm doing good. You?"

"Good, sir. Wondered if there was any news I could share with you? Anything specific you'd be interested in hearing?"

"Can't really think of anything, Private. I appreciate the offer, though," Barney responded.

"Not even sports scores?" Hale bantered.

"I'd like to hear some sports scores," Toll interjected, introducing himself to the Private.

Caesar nodded and asked, "Alright. You guys baseball fans?"

Ross narrowed his glance, "Yeah, you?"

"Oh, hell, yeah," Hale responded, "I'm from the south side of Chicago. Love my White Sox."

Barney smiled, "I've always preferred the Yankees."

There it was – their code phrase. For the Americans, it was _I've always preferred the Yankees_. The British had something different. The minute Ross gave the right answer, Hale's grin got even broader, "How about you, Lieutenant Road?"

He nodded, "Absolutely, I have always preferred the Yankees."

"Will there be some place we can speak later?" Hale asked.

"Yeah, they're setting up long tables for all of us to eat at in a show of goodwill and camaraderie. We can meet then," Ross strategized.

"Sounds good," Hale answered, "I'll introduce the rest of the group then." And after shaking each man's hand, Caesar returned to his duties.

* * *

Four hours later they had seen the long line of British and American soldiers at Batu Lintang. Hale had shared the news that he had found his two men. The other three team members had come up empty. They were headed to dinner where, hopefully, they would get leads for the remaining targets. The medical team got their meals and Hale led them to the end of one of the long tables to meet the two Americans.

"So all four of you are involved?" Barney asked after the introductions were made.

Gunnar answered quietly, "Yeah, joint effort of the OSS and MI6."

"We're looking for a total of ten men. Two more Americans and six British," Hale chimed in. "We split up the list so that none of us knew all the targets. That way, if anything happened, we couldn't give everyone up."

Ross nodded, "Good plan."

"So are there others on the island somewhere?" Shady asked.

Toll answered, "Actually, there are two in the hospital – one RAF pilot and one USAAF pilot. Can't say for sure if they're who you're looking for but they're our friends so we hope you can get them released, whatever the case."

"Alright," Jensen was business-like, "we'll take Yin and plan on going first thing in the morning." He pointed at Shady to show she was involved.

Barney explained, "That won't be necessary. Doctor Sato speaks English. And, if your nurse is willing to, uh, show off her assets, you won't have any problems." He gave a challenging yet meaningful stare to Shady.

Powell smiled in response, "My assets, huh?" The rest of the guys snickered as she shrugged and added, "Okay. If that's what it takes."

"As for you, Mister Yang," Ross continued, "if you approach the superintendent cautiously, there are a few soldiers in solitary that you may be able to help."

"I am willing to try," Yin answered, "It is why I am here."

"So, Lieutenant Powell," Barney started again, "I understand you're in the barracks by yourself."

"That's correct, Major."

"Don't go anywhere without one of us or your team. The prisoners won't try anything, but we can't assure the guards won't," Barney instructed.

"Thank you, sir," she responded primly. "Interestingly enough, the guards believe I can't be protected against the prisoners."

"No one here will lay a hand on you," Toll said seriously.

Shady smiled, "I didn't figure they would."

"Good. Lieutenant Toll will walk you to the latrine and back to your quarters. It would be best if you were inside by dark," the Major stood up as did Toll.

Shady glanced from one man to the other and then smiled enigmatically, "Alright, Major, thank you for your concern." Shady stood and followed Toll, leaving the other team members and Ross behind.

Once Barney was sure Shady was out of earshot, he turned back to Gunnar, "So, what's your plan?"

Jensen chuckled as he exchanged a glance with Hale who answered, "Don't know what the plan is yet and, besides, you just sent our team leader away."

"What?" Barney leaned back, shock written all over his face.

"The Lieutenant and I were recruited by MI6. We found the doctor and brought him in," the Private finished.

"Because of certain personal problems, I have no rank and was unassigned. It made it easy to be recruited," Gunnar filled in.

Caesar explained, "Mister Yang, as our translator, was provided by the OSS."

"But you're both Americans," the Major was confused.

Hale nodded, "That's correct, but I work in a hospital that is primarily British patients. Powell is an RAF pilot with the Women's Auxiliary."

"She's the flyer?" Ross was still shocked.

Yin answered, "And a good one, too."

"I'll be damned," Barney chuckled. "Well, I guess that does this meeting. I'll get more information tomorrow and, I suppose, apologize." Ross was slipping. He had missed that clue by a mile. Who would have guessed that the young lieutenant was their leader? He'd have to do better going forward.

* * *

Shady sat in the middle of her bunk staring at the picture of Captain Lee Christmas. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. She guessed if she were honest with herself she thought that all of their targets would just be in line and they would tick them off like taking attendance in a classroom. In her mind, she had laid the entire success of this mission on finding this one man. Powell knew it was wrong but it was the goal she had set…and it would be hard to swallow if she didn't achieve that goal. But, really, she found that she was totally infatuated with this man and not being able to meet him would be heartbreaking. Hopefully, tomorrow would see both of these situations resolved.


	17. Chapter 16

Private Hale Caesar was waiting for Shady when she came out of her barracks. He took one look at her and pointed back towards her room, "You are not going out looking like that!"

Powell paused and looked at the Private, "What's the problem? I'm dressed exactly like you." And, she was, too. She was wearing camouflage pants, heavy boots and a green t-shirt. The problem was the t-shirt. It was at least one size too small.

"That top leaves nothing to the imagination," Hale pointed out.

She smiled, "I'm just trying to comply with the Major's suggestion."

Caesar shook his head, "Fine. Just be careful in the compound."

Shady nodded and the two team members crossed the parade ground to meet Doctor Jensen just outside the hospital. Gunnar took one look at his nurse and burst out laughing. He then knocked on the door of the infirmary without saying another word. They didn't wait long until the door was answered.

"Are you Doctor Sato?" Jensen asked.

The doctor looked from Gunnar to the young buxom nurse standing next to him. He answered, "Yes, I am Doctor Sato."

"Doctor, I'm Gunnar Jensen; this is my nurse, Lieutenant Shady Powell. I'm a physician, here with the International Red Cross. We have been ordered to examine all British and American prisoners of war. I understand you have one of each here in your hospital?" The doctor nodded and stood back from the door allowing both of the medical staff to enter. Gunnar continued, "I know that they're receiving excellent treatment here in your facilities, Doctor, but unfortunately, I have to account for all personnel."

Sato nodded, continuing to stare at the nurse, only half listening to the Doctor. Shady smiled engagingly and added, "Also, Doctor Sato, we've been instructed to give you any medical supplies that you might need."

"Oh, really," Sato finally spoke, "that would be most kind. What kinds of supplies?"

Gunnar began to explain while Shady observed the room. There, in the bed she could see from the door, was the object of her quest. Sleeping peacefully was Captain Lee Christmas. Powell was mesmerized. She closed and opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating…so desirous of wanting to find him. But, the man in the bed was definitely one of her three British targets. So entranced by the real Lee Christmas, Shady never heard Gunnar call her name until his sharp tone brought her to attention, "Lieutenant Powell!"

She jumped, "Yes, Doctor, I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

He shook his head in semi-disgust, "I was just telling the Doctor we would quickly check his two patients and be out of his way. Can you handle that one?" He pointed towards the Captain.

"Yes, Doctor, of course," she answered immediately.

Sato walked with the lovely nurse over to the British pilot. He grabbed the clipboard and handed it to her, his eyes not quite making it to her face as he spoke, "He has been fighting a case of malaria. Used nearly all my supplies of quinine. However, he has not been able to shake the fever so I did not feel it was appropriate to discharge him."

"I understand, Doctor Sato," Shady answered obediently. "We were given a provision of quinine, seeing as how malaria has been a real problem in this area. We'll be more than happy to restock your stores."

"That would be very good, Nurse," Sato responded.

Gunnar called to the Japanese doctor, asking to be taken to the other patient. The man crossed immediately, leading Jensen to another area of the hospital. Shady had walked up next to Christmas, lightly touching his arm as Sato had explained his condition. Involuntarily, her hand had found his. Suddenly, without warning, she felt the grip tighten around her fingers. Looking down, she now saw the dark eyes up close and personal.

"Am I hallucinating?" The voice was gravelly with a British lilt.

"No," Shady answered simply.

"Then I must be dreaming."

She smiled, "No, Captain, you seem to be wide awake."

A ghost of a smile played at his lips, "Ah, then, it's what I've feared. I've died and gone to heaven because you must truly be an angel."

Shady teased back, "How do you know you haven't died and gone to hell and I'm your tormentor?"

"Because, darling, I'm already in hell. I know what that looks like," Christmas answered sincerely.

The nurse instantly sobered, "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Don't worry about it. But, if you want to make it up to me, get me out of here," Lee bargained.

"I don't know, sir. If you're still running a temperature, you don't…"

Christmas interrupted her, pulling her towards him, "As long as I'm in here, not working, I don't eat. The best thing for me now is to get the hell out of this hospital."

She nodded, "Alright, Captain. But you may not like how I do it."

"Darling, I don't care what you do so long as it gets me discharged," he flopped back on the bed in frustration.

She slapped her hand, making a noise as if she'd slapped his face. Her body blocked him as Shady turned and yelled for the doctors.

Gunnar appeared immediately, "What's going on in here?"

"Doctor Jensen. Doctor Sato. This man made a pass at me," she turned back to Lee who was now rubbing his face as if he really had been slapped. Shady winked and then turned back to the medics, "If he's well enough to proposition me like that, he's well enough to be working with the other men."

Sato was immediately embarrassed, "Of course, nurse. He is obviously better than I thought." The small man walked past her and jerked the sheet off the Captain, "Leave immediately and return to your barracks. You will resume your work detail immediately. I will inform the head guard."

Lee sat up, still rubbing his face. "Knew I couldn't keep up the charade much longer," he said, sliding off the bed and walking out the front door. He didn't acknowledge any of the others in the room as he exited.

"My apologies, Lieutenant. That should not have happened," Sato bowed humbly.

"You have no control of the actions of others, Doctor Sato. I certainly understand. Perhaps I can go get those supplies for you?" Shady responded.

"I think that would be good, Lieutenant. That way I can finish my examination of the other patient," Gunnar instructed.

Shady bowed submissively and left the hospital. Bouncing down the steps she wasn't really surprised to see Captain Lee Christmas waiting for her. But, she was certainly pleased that he was.

"Lovely performance, Nurse," Christmas bowed slightly.

Shady curtsied, "Thank you, kind sir."

"And what is your name, darling?"

Thrusting forward a hand in greeting, she answered, "Lieutenant Shady Powell, sir."

"Captain Lee Christmas," he responded, also shaking her hand. He didn't release it right away.

"Yes, I know. I read your chart," she teased. "British, by the sound of you."

"Guilty as charged."

"So, tell me something, Captain," Shady began, pulling her hand from his and walking back towards her barracks. "I've always been curious about that saying of going punting on the Thames. What exactly does that mean?"

Lee had fallen into step by the young woman but nearly tripped and fell at her question. This was a phrase he hadn't heard in almost two years – a code that he had quite frankly given up hope of ever hearing again. He looked at her bright face, the smile lighting her eyes and he clarified, "I'm sorry. Did you ask me if I'd ever heard the phrase punting on the Thames?"

She nodded, "I did, sir."

He gave his head a slight shake to clear the cobwebs and responded, "Well, Lieutenant, I have heard that phrase. It's something I've never done. I've always preferred to visit the crown jewels."

That was the British counterpart to the American's baseball question. She had made her contact. "We have a team here and a plan for extraction. We're looking for two other Americans and five more British."

Lee shook his head, "I'm the last of the Brits you're looking for. My unit was initially assigned this location by the War Department."

Shady nodded, "I'm here at the behest of MI6."

"You're American," he explained.

"Flying in the RAF's women's auxiliary since the Americans didn't have a place for me," she countered. "That's where I was recruited." They had made her barracks but she continued to speak, not entering, "We've already made contact with two of the Americans. Join me for dinner tonight and we'll introduce the lot of you."

He nodded, "Sounds good. Oh, and, Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"Change your shirt," Christmas instructed. "I know it was all for Sato's benefit but there are too many others who can see what you have to offer."

Shady looked down and then giggled, "Yeah, but it worked."

"Yeah, well, since we're both RAF pilots and I outrank you, if it makes you feel better, consider it a direct order." He gave her an imperious look that brooked no refusal.

She gave him a mock salute, "Yes, sir, Captain," turned on her heel and disappeared into her quarters – the smile on her face from ear to ear. If she had stuck around, Powell would have seen the goofy grin on Christmas' face, as well. His situation that had seemed so bleak just a day or two ago was suddenly looking up. He couldn't wait to spend a little more time with the sassy American.


	18. Chapter 17

Before Sato could lead Jensen back to the remaining patient, one of the guards came in and called him away. The Japanese doctor agreed that Jensen could stay and finish his examination. So, now alone with the American, Gunnar was able to speak freely. He looked closely at the charts and then the pilot's slowly heeling knee.

"Pretty bad, huh," the pilot questioned.

Jensen smiled, "I've seen worse."

"Hm. Not a total loss, you got my British friend released," he stated.

Gunnar nodded, "Yeah. Now we just need to figure how to get you out."

Extending his hand, the American introduced himself, "Colonel Thomas Powell, US Army Air Force."

Jensen took the handshake and froze, "Uh, Doctor Gunnar Jensen." He hesitated a little longer and then added, "Shadow Powell?"

It was the Colonel's turn to look surprised, "Yeah. Have we met?"

"No, sir," Gunnar shook his head, "but I have met your daughter."

"Oh, you've been in London, then," Powell smiled.

"Yes, sir, but I could have sworn she said you were dead."

The pilot smiled ruefully, "She probably did. I was shot down and I doubt seriously my wingman ever saw what happened to me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was told I was deceased."

Gunnar suddenly had an idea, "So, tell me something, Colonel. You wouldn't be a baseball fan, would you?"

Shadow nodded, "Sure am. Love the game. You?"

"I'm Swedish so I'm just getting an understanding of it. My orderly is a huge Chicago White Sox fan."

"I've always preferred the Yankees," Powell answered automatically and then gave a questioning look at the doctor.

"Alright, Colonel, I give you my word - I will get you out of here but it's most likely going to be tomorrow. Hang on, okay?" Gunnar was serious as he spoke.

The pilot smiled, "I understand, Doctor. One more day is not going to be a problem." They talked a little while longer and then Jensen left. He immediately sought out the American major.

The Japanese had allowed their captives two days without having to work while the Red Cross was in camp. Barney and Toll had stayed close to their barracks, enjoying an opportunity to rest. Ross greeted the doctor as he approached, "So, how'd it go?"

"Got your British buddy out but we've got a problem with the Colonel," Jensen said, as he sat down next to the two Americans.

"What's the problem?" Barney countered.

"Your US Army Air Force pilot is Thomas Powell, the father of my RAF pilot, Shady Powell," he got right to the point.

"Well, hell," Barney cursed, "how does that happen?"

"How do you think it happens?" Gunnar questioned back. "She saw an opportunity to get personal questions answered. So for her, it's not an op. I've been in combat and you have, too, where a personal vendetta gets people killed."

Toll interjected, "You really think she knew he was here?"

Ross shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Once she realizes he is here, she jeopardizes the entire mission." Barney was quiet, contemplating the new development to their situation. "Okay, don't tell her yet. I want to see how she reacts tonight at dinner. We'll go from there."

Gunnar nodded his agreement. He knew his Powell had come to the situation with what seemed like honest intentions. However, the realization that her father was still alive would make any decisions she would have to make as a team leader even more difficult. The next two days would be interesting.

* * *

Shady came out of her barracks to find the Brit waiting for her, "Hello, Captain." She was now wearing a regular sized shirt with the same pants and boots she had on earlier.

"Hello, Lieutenant," he addressed her, using the pronunciation, lef-tenant. "Much better," he nodded towards her ensemble.

"I was given an order, sir," she smiled.

Her grin was infectious and Christmas found himself smiling in return, "For some reason, Lieutenant, I think that normally doesn't mean much to you."

She clutched her chest in mock surprise, "I'm wounded, sir. And, it's Shady."

He nodded, "Alright, Shady. And, you'll get over it." She laughed quietly as he added, "Let's go eat, shall we?"

They walked to the mess line, got their trays, and he followed the female to a table. Christmas recognized the doctor immediately and then shook his head in pseudo-surprise at the other inhabitants. He asked Powell, "These your other two?"

Shady looked back, "Yes, Captain, why? Do you know them?"

It was Ross who answered, "Yeah, he knows us." He slapped the Brit on the shoulder as he sat down across from the doctor, Shady sliding in next to Lee. Toll and their orderly, Private Caesar, joined the table, too. Shady made the introductions as soon as their translator, Yang, joined them.

"So, Powell," Barney started the conversation, "I guess I owe you an apology."

Shady cocked a brow, "Why would you think that?"

"I understand you're the team lead," Barney answered.

Powell shook her head, "I'm the pilot who just happens to be the ranking officer."

"Who taught you to fly?" Toll asked.

Shady smiled, "My dad. I've been in a plane since I was thirteen. I know everything there is to know about them. I can take a part an engine, work on the gauges, the flaps, the propeller assembly…you name it."

"So where is he? Your dad?" Ross baited.

Shady sobered up, "He was killed in action, uh, almost two months ago. He was a US Army Air Force pilot." She shook her head, "I can't believe he's gone."

Toll wanted to know, "Where was he shot down?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. His mission was classified or so I was told."

While they all talked, Shady had been slipping part of her food onto Christmas' plate. In fact, both Jensen and Hale had done the same with Ross and Road. If there was one concern, it was how skinny the men appeared. These were soldiers, used to bulk and muscle. But, their bodies all showed the ravages of hard work and little sustenance. They weren't emaciated but it was obvious they were nothing like their former selves. Lee cut Powell a sideways glance, "You don't think I see what you're doing?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. What am I doing?"

"Passing me food," Christmas accused.

Shady leaned against the Brit and whispered, "Deal with it," and she replaced his plate completely with hers.

Barney had seemed satisfied with Powell's answers. He decided to change subjects, "So, don't know if you've got a plan to get us off this island but let me give you some help." The team leaned in as the Major continued, "I was able to get the three of us," and he pointed toward Toll and Lee, "on a detail that will be working on the docks, off-loading ships. It will be at least three or four days. It gets us out of the camp in a small group with only a handful of guards."

"Sounds good," Shady agreed. "We just need to get a look at the set-up."

"How about the rest of the shirts and socks?" Hale suggested. At the questioning looks, he went on, "maybe they could be taken to the internees' camp."

"That's an idea," Ross complimented. "Mister Yang, you seem to have a way with the superintendent. Think you could get him to agree?"

Yin nodded, "I think so. I can go along as translator. Lieutenant Powell, it would also seem very non-threatening if you came, too."

"Consider it done," Shady responded quickly.

"'I will try to go make arrangements now," Yin answered, leaving the table. Hale called for him to wait and he followed the translator.

"Okay," the Major confirmed after they left, "we've got a plan of action. Let's reconvene tomorrow night and see where we stand. Christmas?"

Lee had watched Barney throughout the entire meal. Something was up but he couldn't put his finger on it. His questions to the female pilot seemed pointed but she passed them off with grace and no sense of distress. Christmas didn't pursue it but he knew there was more…he'd get answers from the Major soon. Suddenly, Lee realized that Barney had addressed him. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you see the Lieutenant back to her barracks?" Ross ordered.

Yeah, Lee thought to himself, Ross was definitely up to something. However, he wanted more time with the girl so he didn't argue. He stood up, offering Shady his hand. She accepted, letting him pull her up from the table. She said her good nights and followed the RAF pilot.

Once they had privacy, Barney again turned to the doctor, "Can you get the Colonel out of the hospital tomorrow?"

"That's my plan," was Gunnar's answer.

"Good. Do it. Tomorrow night, we'll confront her. After that, we'll know for sure," Barney said quietly. It would, most likely, be an ugly reunion. However, for Barney Ross, it would tell him a great deal about the character of the woman he was being asked to trust to rescue him.


	19. Chapter 18

Lee Christmas was sneaking into the barracks that Shady occupied by herself. Over the next few hours after he had left her alone, he had heard disturbing bits of conversation from the guards. Their Japanese captors were fascinated by the female G.I. So for her protection and to assure his own peace of mind, here he was…sneaking into her room.

Shady heard the creak of the wood and knew she wasn't alone. She lay perfectly still until she was certain the intruder was closer. Then, she sprang up, knife in hand, wearing boxer shorts and a white tank top, and took a defensive position.

Lee froze, hands up, arms outstretched. He waited for the young woman to recognize him. And, in the time it took her to make the connection, he took in her appearance. God, she was stunning.

"Captain," she hissed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Protecting you," he whispered back. She cocked a brow as he asked, "You know how to use that thing?" He pointed towards the knife she held.

Without hesitation, Shady threw the knife, lodging it in the wall, slightly behind the RAF pilot. He didn't flinch as it sailed past him. Lee gave her a nod in acknowledgment and pulled the knife from the wall, walking towards her. Powell dropped down on the edge of her bunk and waited for him. He flipped the knife to the handle and passed it to her.

"Now, why are you really here?" Shady asked.

"Heard the guards talking…was worried about you," Lee responded.

She nodded, "I know they've been watching me and I've heard conversation outside the walls but it's been a couple of hours."

"Well, think I'll hang around for a bit, just to be on the safe side," he answered.

Shady nodded and then shifted slightly on the bed, "So are you hungry? I've got some snacks in my bag." She reached behind her, looking for her knapsack.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Lee told her primly.

She sat back on the edge of the bed and, once again, shifted uncomfortably. Up close and personal, he was even more attractive than his picture. Lee was ruggedly handsome. His body was lean and muscled. Shady could tell he was used to carrying a little more weight and, while he wasn't emaciated, he would be even more devastatingly good-looking with extra meat on his bones. Christmas let her stare. It had been an extremely long time – even before he was assigned to this god-forsaken island – that an attractive woman had shown this kind of interest. He was actually enjoying it.

Powell looked into dark eyes that were just as mesmerizing in person as they were in the photo. "I'm sorry, Captain," Shady said quietly, "but you've either got to kiss me or leave because I think you're the best looking man I have ever seen."

It was all the permission he needed. He grabbed her arms and pulled her across his body, kissing her intently. Shady responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her kiss set him on fire. Suddenly, he needed more…needed to be closer. He broke the kiss just long enough to strip his shirt and then hers, pulling her soft body tightly to him. Shady shifted so that she straddled his hips, trying to find a position that would ease the ache beginning to build.

Then, just as quickly as the interlude had started, Christmas stopped it. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked into eyes that were clouded with emotion, "I can't do this, Shady. You don't know how badly I want to but I can't."

She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry. I…I thought…"

He trailed hands down her arms, "And you thought right." He sighed, "I want you but not here. Not in this place. This place holds nothing but pain, suffering, distaste, everything that has been bleak in my life…it's represented by this camp."

"But don't you understand it's not the where. It's the who," she argued.

"Look at me, Shady. I'm filthy; ragged. Hell, darling, even I smell my stench," Lee countered.

Shady reached out and trailed a hand down his face, "All I see is you, Lee Christmas. You are more handsome than even your picture." She had said it out loud, not realizing she had done it.

He turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm. Then he asked, "My picture?"

"What?"

"You said my picture. Where did you get my picture?"

Shady turned again to her bag, reached across and grabbed it and his t-shirt to cover herself. She dug around and then pulled out the compact and handed it to him. "Your picture."

He opened it, recognizing his service pose, "If they find you with this, we're both in a lot of trouble."

She shrugged, "It was my guiding light. I wanted to find you. I wanted the mission successful. One equaled the other."

Christmas pulled her back into his arms, loving the feel of her body against his; how she fit so neatly in his arms. Everything about this screamed how right and perfect it would be. She kissed him again. This time, he responded, running his hands up over her body, cupping two full breasts. She snuggled against him, straddled him again and leaned into his kiss. Only with sheer willpower did Lee break it a second time, "No, darling, not here. When I make love to you, I want it to be in a suite in the Imperial Hotel in London. Silk sheets on the bed, champagne on ice and us behind closed, locked doors all day and all night, if I damn well please."

Lee physically lifted her from him, putting distance between them. She still clutched his shirt in her hands and pulled it across her, "Then, when we're out of here, you better damn well deliver."

He chuckled, "Deal." Lee leaned forward, kissing her on the nose, "I've got to get back before I get caught. I'll see you tomorrow night." He stood up, "Now, give me my shirt."

She smiled and shook her head. Instead, Shady reached down into the duffel bag and grabbed a couple of the shirts they had brought and tossed them to Christmas, "Take those."

He looked at them and then to where she sat with his shirt draped across her chest. "Burn that one," he instructed.

"No."

"Two can play this game," he countered and picked up her discarded tank top. She gasped only to see him smile wickedly. "Tomorrow," and he was gone.

* * *

Christmas had just stretched out in his bed when Ross appeared beside him, "She alright?" At Lee's quizzical look, Barney explained, "Yin heard the guards, too."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, she's safe."

"From everything?" Barney asked cryptically.

Christmas glared and that feeling he'd had at dinner came back. He didn't pursue it but answered instead, "Yeah, like I said, she's safe."

Ross thought to question his British counterpart further but didn't. He nodded his understanding and returned to his own bunk. Lee turned his back on the American and pulled a soft white tank top from under his own shirt, holding it against his chest. It was a poor substitute but it would have to do…for now.


	20. Chapter 19

Yin met Shady outside her barracks to inform her that the Superintendent had approved their outing to the internees' side of the camp. They would have a jeep and one soldier to drive them. She quickly got the bag of clothes and followed Mister Yang. He grabbed a second bag that the guys had brought and they began their adventure.

* * *

Doctor Gunnar Jensen returned to the hospital, knocking as he entered. Doctor Sato was happy to see him, especially considering the amount of drugs and supplies that Shady had brought back. He basically threw open the door of the facility to the Red Cross medic and Jensen took advantage. He quickly went into see Colonel Powell, bringing a plate of food with him.

Shadow was grateful for the meal and began to eat as Gunnar once again examined the formerly broken leg and still swollen knee. "Well, I've got an idea on how to get you out of here, but it's probably going to cause you some pain," Jensen explained.

Around a mouthful of toast and eggs, Powell answered, "If it gets me out of here, I'll turn cartwheels. Just tell me what you suggest."

"Before I do, there's something you should know," Jensen said.

"Okay."

"I wasn't completely honest with you yesterday. I have met your daughter."

Powell shrugged, "You said that."

"But I implied that it was brief when, in fact, that's not the case." The doctor paused, "We've got a pilot with us."

"That's to be expected," Powell answered, humoring the big man. And, suddenly, it dawned on the Colonel what was not being said. "Oh, hell. Shady's with you, isn't she? She was the nurse in here yesterday." Jensen could only nod. "And you think her involvement is not accidental, right?" Powell had continued.

"What do you think?" Gunnar countered.

"Yeah. You've got to be sure. What's the plan for that?" Shadow questioned.

Gunnar explained both plans and the Colonel whole-heartedly agreed. For plan number one, they needed the Japanese medic to return. So when they heard Sato coming down the hallway, the doctor nodded; the signal for Powell to begin his part of the ruse. Jensen threw back the curtain and hollered, "What the hell?"

Sato came on a run, "What is wrong, Doctor?"

Gunnar pointed towards Powell who was standing flat footed and was walking with no noticeable limp at all. "That doesn't look like a man who's having a problem walking," he accused.

Sato agreed, "It certainly does not. Colonel, you should explain."

"I don't think there's a need for an explanation, Doctor Sato," Gunnar answered instead, "In military terms, they call that goldbricking."

Sato was embarrassed to have not one but both of his patients well enough to be back in the population. He immediately exploded, berating the Colonel. He finally ended by having guards escort the American back to the barracks.

Gunnar told the doctor, "In this kind of environment, I'm sure these men see being in here as a respite; a way to avoid the labors required. You can't be blamed for not understanding their tricks."

"You are kind, Doctor Jensen. It has been a pleasure to meet you and I have appreciated your help," Sato bowed courteously.

"The pleasure has been all mind, Doctor Sato," Gunnar returned the bow and left, a small smile playing on his face.

* * *

The visit to the Internees' camp was so much harder than Shady expected. To see boys and girls behind wire, unable to do the things that one takes for granted – it broke her heart. The nuns who helped in the women's camp and the priests that ran the men's camp were very happy to have the clothes. Because of the tropical climate, clothing wore out quickly. They had to be washed every day and the rigors of laboring in them meant that they soon became torn, worn and threadbare. Added to the fact that kids grew at an amazing rate, it made clothes a commodity.

On the way back to the prisoners' camp, Shady asked Yang to ask the driver if they could go through town. The driver, at first, hesitated, until Powell leaned forward, "Please?"

The young guard was lost in the American woman's smile. He quickly nodded and drove them down through the main thoroughfare. Shady continued to ask questions about the work that was being done as they came upon the docks. The guard only too happy to show off his knowledge and impress the pretty girl. Yang and Powell could see the prisoners unloading the local merchant ships. A limited number of guards were present. The two conspirators exchanged a glance, knowing immediately this would be the perfect place to launch their rescue.

Finally, back in the camp, the team was able to get together to further discuss their mission. Yin explained the setup around the dock, including describing the roadway that the detainees would use to be led back to camp. It would take at least one more day of observation to confirm the location of all the guards so the team would have to communicate to the prisoners that it would require a little extra time. However, based on what they knew so far, successfully completing their mission now seemed more optimistic.

Shady checked her watch, "The guards want me to use the showers before the men get back so I've got to head out. I'll join you all for dinner." The guys acknowledged her comment and left with her.

* * *

Gunnar was quiet as they joined the prisoners at the table. They now counted Colonel Powell among their group. Jensen made the introductions, "Yin, Hale, allow me to introduce Shadow Powell."

Hale froze, "Shadow? As in Shady's father?"

Lee knew Barney had been up to something. He had known last night the connection and he was, even then, judging the young girl's loyalty to the mission. Christmas grabbed the American Major's arm, "You're going to ambush her?"

"We need to see her reaction. We need to know, for absolutely certain, that this isn't some kind of personal crusade to rescue her father," Ross answered.

"Man, she already told you, she thinks he's dead," Hale picked up the argument.

"Yet, here she is. You really think that's a coincidence?" Gunnar challenged.

"Yeah, I do." Caesar was adamant.

Powell, the father, was silent, listening to the discussion. He'd like to think his daughter, if assigned a mission, would know to put personal feelings aside and do her job. Yet, he'd also like to think that his own flesh and blood would move heaven and earth to prove he was alive in the face of information to the contrary.

Christmas continued to argue, "Then do it some other way. Don't just let her walk into this blindly. It's not right."

Ross wouldn't be swayed, "We need proof."

"She signed her death benefits to my mother," the Private responded hotly. "How much more proof do you need?"

Toll spoke up, "She's coming."

The men shifted positions. Gunnar sitting in such a way that Colonel Powell was obscured from Shady's line of sight as she joined the group.

As she walked up, Shady had seen the guys in discussion – heated discussion if body language was to be believed. Yet, as she neared, the men reorganized, making it even more obvious to her that something was wrong. She raised that concern as she approached, "Everything okay here?"

Shady looked from Lee to Barney to Hale, yet none of them answered. Instead, it was Gunnar who responded, "I found one more target."

"I thought they were all accounted for," Shady said.

"I took a chance, based on some of the things the officer in the hospital said and he responded correctly," the doctor smiled.

"Great," the female Powell answered.

Jensen stood, uncovering the older man who had been sitting on his left. "Shady, allow me to introduce US Army Air Force Colonel Thomas…"

Shady paled and would have dropped to her knees had she not clutched Caesar. She grabbed his arm painfully but he didn't notice. All he saw was this strong, charismatic young woman visibly shocked. It was almost inaudible, her uttered, "Dad?"

"Hello, Shady," Shadow said quietly.

"But, you're dead."

"Obviously not," he said.

She floundered, "It was Colonel Tool who made the notification." She added, as if that explained everything. She jerked up straight, afraid that people could be watching. Shady closed her eyes as the realization of why this had been sprung on her made it to her cloudy mind. She wheeled on the Major, "Satisfied?"

"Yeah," Barney answered simply.

"Good. Go to hell," she tacked on, never once raising her voice. Lieutenant Powell left the group without looking back.

Shadow tried to stand, "I should go after her."

"No," Lee was forcefully quiet in his response, "I'll go." But, before leaving the group, he leaned into Barney Ross, "You're a bastard. You know that?" He didn't wait for an answer but left to chase the girl who was slowly melting his heart.

Hale walked up nose to nose with the American Major, "I understand that what I'm about to say will most likely get me court martialed or, at the very least, dishonorably discharged, but, I agree with Captain Christmas. You are a son of a bitch, Major." And Hale deliberately ran into Barney as he left the group.

The others exchanged glances but there was still a mission to complete. Gunnar pulled the remaining men together and began explaining their plan.

* * *

Lee couldn't run or it would call attention. He finally caught up with the Lieutenant where she had stopped, just at the edge of the barracks and the fence line. Her arms were crossed tightly against her body and, he was pretty sure, she was shaking.

"Lieutenant?" He called out tentatively.

Shady wheeled on him, "Did you know?"

"Not until ten or fifteen minutes before you," he spoke calmly.

She nodded, "I understand why. I really do." Lee wasn't sure who she was trying to convince – him or herself.

"But?"

"But, it doesn't make it any easier to realize that you guys didn't trust me…didn't believe I could put the mission ahead of my personal feelings. I'm a pilot, first; a woman, second."

"And that's your dead father, suddenly very much alive. That would shake anyone," Christmas comforted. "You should come back to the table. Eat. Spend time with him."

Shady shook her head, "I can't. It will be too obvious." She laid a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently, "I'll be fine. I have some food in my barracks. It'll be fine."

"Lieutenant?"

She smiled, "Really, Captain, I promise, I'm fine. It's time I went to bed anyway. Besides, you should go talk to Toll or Hale. They've got the details of what we've got planned. You need to know."

Christmas wanted to pursue it further but he didn't. Instead, he nodded his head in understanding, saying, "Alright, Lieutenant. I don't for one minute believe you're fine but I'll give you a pass this time. Don't think you'll be able to get off so easy in the future."

She grinned now, "Understood, Captain, thank you." Shady wanted to hug him but knew she couldn't. Instead she trailed her hand down his arm to his hand and squeezed it affectionately. She left him standing in the yard, watching her leave, a definite military precision to her carriage. Lee Christmas knew she hurt but he also knew she wouldn't give in until she could suffer privately. His admiration just went up another notch.


	21. Chapter 20

Shady was alone and crying. She wasn't sure what was worse – the isolation, the realization that her father was alive or the thought that the men around her believed she had taken this assignment for personal reasons.

The isolation was devastating. Until you were forced to stay by yourself, you don't realize how much you depend upon the interactions of others. Her bonds with Hale and, she had thought, Gunnar, were tight. Just these couple of nights of not being around them had made them seem endless. How someone like Lee Christmas had survived all this time without a close network of friends made her admire him even more. A man like that was strong inside and out.

Her father was a different story altogether. She would have loved to rush into his arms and hug and kiss him, happy he was alive. And, yet, he had stood by and let the men question her – accuse her, rather - of having an ulterior motive for her presence. Loyalty to country and corps more important than loyalty to his own flesh and blood. She shouldn't have been surprised. She had always been a distant second to his military career.

The other emotion was betrayal. She knew it but that was such an ugly word. Shady was fairly certain Hale had stood up for her. But, Doctor Jensen, after all that she had done. For him not to believe she had the success of their operation at the forefront was a blow that had hurt deeply.

So, here she sat, crying; having her own little pity party, oblivious to anything or anyone around her. And, that's how Lee Christmas found her. He had slipped into her barracks as he had the night before. Only this time, Shady hadn't heard him; too wrapped up in her own emotions. He knelt beside her bunk and whispered her name.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly sat up, trying to turn her back and wipe tears at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

He sat down next to her, "I was worried about you. There was one too many 'I'm fine' in our earlier conversation for me to believe you."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"I don't care what you look like, Shady," Lee answered softly and opened his arms. It was all the invitation she needed. She climbed him like a tree, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head against his chest.

Shady's bunk was against the wall and Lee used the support, leaning back against it as the girl melted into his arms. He could feel the tears hit his chest and he rubbed small circles on her shoulders, comforting her as a child. Christmas turned his face into her neck, slowly kissing a trail up her cheek to her ear. He could hear the hitch in her breathing and the tightening of her arms against his body. She leaned back, her eyes red-rimmed and face tear-stained. He cupped her face, much like he'd done the night before and slowly kissed her. When he broke the kiss, it was Shady who spoke, "If you do this, you're going to finish what you start. I won't let you leave like last night. Understand?"

"Understood," he answered and with one swift motion stripped her of her shirt.

Shady wasn't prepared for that and tried to cover herself but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he lowered his head, kissing a trail down her throat to the valley between those two perfect breasts that he cupped in his hands. Powell leaned her head forward, eyes closed; her hands gripping his shoulders for support.

Suddenly Lee needed more. He pushed Shady to a standing position and then stripped her naked and followed quickly by removing his own clothes. She watched, fascinated, as his entire body was exposed. The man truly was an Adonis. His body was hard and firm, sculpted from physical labor. He let her look because it gave him the opportunity to view her.

Shady was no petite thing. She had a body that was well toned from working a flight line. Obviously she cared about how she looked. Yet, she was curvy in all the right places. Full breasts, rounded hips and the sweetest little ass Lee Christmas had ever seen.

He pulled her back to him and kissed her, laying her back on the bed as he did. His hands trailed all over her - Her face, her shoulders, her hips, and her butt. His lips followed, kissing the same path until he got to her breasts. He stopped there and changed tactics, slowly drawing one hard nipple into his mouth to suckle as he fondled the other.

Shady Powell was on fire. No man had ever touched her like this. He played her body like a musical instrument, pushing all the right keys. She let her instincts take over and began her own exploration of his body. Her hands smoothed over strong shoulders and across a back knotted with muscle and power. She loved the feel of his hard ass, cupping his cheeks in both hands. Her legs rubbed against thighs like stone and her feet caressed the backs of his calves. There was literally no body fat on this man – just muscle and sinew and he drove her absolutely crazy.

Lee couldn't contain himself any longer. He could feel the need in the woman beneath him. He positioned himself to take her but Shady suddenly became the aggressor, wrapping her legs around his hips and forcing him to fully sheath himself. Lee realized, only too late, that Shady Powell had never been with any man.

The pain caught her unawares. But when she started to cry out, Lee covered her mouth, kissing her instead. She tensed, not wanting to move but he took over, slowly coaxing her body to respond. In and out, up and down, until Shady was lost in his spell.

Lee knew he wouldn't last long. He hadn't been with a woman in over two years so this experience with Shady was not going to be as prolonged as he would like. He could sense her excitement and knew she would come quickly. He led her a bit longer until he felt her legs tighten around him again and her fingers dig into his shoulders. When she arched into him, he pushed back, letting nature finish their experience.

He collapsed on top of her, pinning her body with his weight. Shady was breathing hard, still holding onto him for dear life. She had to admit, she was afraid of two things: one, that he would leave and two, that he would be angry at what she had done. She wasn't sure of which problem she was most concerned.

Lee kissed the side of her face and said quietly, "You should have told me."

She sighed, "You wouldn't have done it if I had."

He leaned up on his elbows to look her in the face, "You so sure about that?"

"Yes," she nodded earnestly, "because you're an honorable man."

He chuckled, "Don't make me out to be something I'm not. When it's all said and done, I'm still a man, Shady."

"Whatever you say but I wanted this. I wanted you." She put her hands on either side of his face, "I told you last night, for me, it's not about anything but the who. And, I had already made up my mind that it had to be you." She closed the distance and kissed him.

He leaned back, finishing the kiss, "You do know there can be consequences."

"I'm not stupid, Lee." She tried to push up again him but he kept her pinned.

"I'm just saying, we might not get out of this situation. And, if we do, you might come out of it with more than you bargained for," he gave her a serious stare.

Shady smiled and the words she spoke nearly undid him, "I would be the luckiest woman in the world if that happened, Lee Christmas."

That was all it took. He kissed her again and made love to her several more times over the next couple of hours. When he finally left, Shady was curled up under the sheet, asleep before he ever got out of her barracks.

* * *

Lee had just lain down in his cot when he felt the forearm across his chest that pinned him. Unprepared for the attack, he couldn't fight without making noise that would wake the entire barracks. That wouldn't do as that would also bring in the guards. Whatever was about to happen, Lee would simply have to suffer through. He was surprised when he recognized Barney Ross' distinct accent in his hissed, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What…" Lee hissed back.

"Her father is sleeping not twenty feet away from you."

"Then let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Barney lightened up the pressure but didn't remove his restraining grip from the Brit, "You need to use your head, Limey, and I don't mean the one between your legs."

Christmas growled, "I don't like that term and I don't like what you're implying."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Barney started only to have Lee interject, "That would mean you have some."

Ross returned the pressure, "You know what I mean, Captain. You can't make this personal any more than she can."

"The only one making it personal, Major, is you. She has demonstrated her professionalism repeatedly. Can you say the same?"

Barney freed his grip on Lee at that comment. His conscience had bothered him. He knew he'd done the right thing but that didn't keep Ross from feeling like an ass. He finally responded to Lee, "Just make sure, when the time comes, you know what's important."

"No problem. Now, if you don't mind, we're going to work a long day tomorrow and I'd like to get some rest," Lee turned in his bunk.

Barney chuckled, "Yeah, you probably need it."

It was a good thing it was dark in the barracks. That way, Ross couldn't see Christmas flip him off as he got the last word, "Good night, Yank."


	22. Chapter 21

Shady woke up disappointingly alone and embarrassingly sore. She rolled up out of the bunk, dragging the sheet with her, realizing that she was completely naked. She thought back to last night and blushed from toes to hair-line. She cleaned up and got dressed, wearing the same uniform that she had the day she arrived. The only difference was the olive-green t-shirt underneath. And, all the while she packed her bags, her thoughts kept returning to the man who had shared her bed.

In the men's barracks, Lee Christmas wasn't much better. He had a slightly silly grin on his face that he couldn't seem to lose. He dressed and slipped a tiny white tank top in his pocket. They were going to be given a chance to say their farewells to the Red Cross teams before being sent on work details at lunchtime so it would be his last opportunity to see Shady. He wouldn't be able to tell her everything he wanted but he'd make sure there was no doubt about last night.

Hale met Shady outside her quarters. She could tell he was still upset about last night's encounter. Powell smiled as she came down the steps, "Nice to see you, Private."

"You, too, Lieutenant. Everything okay?"

"Yes, Hale, everything's fine. I have a short memory." She patted his shoulder to emphasize her point.

"I don't. Think we should draw straws to shoot the doctor now or wait until later?"

Shady laughed, "Aw, we need him a bit longer. Let's see if he redeems himself." She changed subjects, "So the guys know about our plan and the timing?"

"Yeah, Jensen and Yang filled them in after we left," Caesar answered.

"Good. Shall we go?"

"Not yet. There's one more thing you should know." At her questioning look, he continued, "When Ross and Road recovered your dad, he had a camera and film on him. They've kept it secure and now the doctor is smuggling it out."

"What's the problem?"

"We don't know if they'll search upon exit but if they do…"

"…we'll have to do some fancy footwork," she nodded, "got it." At Hale's confirming nod, Shady added, "Okay, let's say our farewells."

The couple joined the doctor and their translator at the entrance of the camp. In a small group were the four men they were tasked with saving. Jensen and Yang had already made their way out and were waiting on the other side of the fence; apparently there was no problem with their departure. Hale went first, shaking each man's hand, including, grudgingly, Barney Ross'. Shady came next, greeting each soldier.

"Lieutenant Road, it was a pleasure to meet you."

He shook her hand, "The pleasure was all mine, Lieutenant." They had made the decision among the four prisoners not to call Shady by her last name unless the guards be astute enough to pick up on the connection.

Next in line was her father. Shady was still angry so her curt address of "Colonel" was all he received. His response was just as clipped, "Lieutenant." They exchanged a formal nod and she walked by him without a second glance.

Standing next to her dad was Major Ross. He spoke first, "It's certainly been nice getting to know you."

Shady quirked a brow, "Not sure I can say the same, Major."

Barney leaned forward, "Maybe I'll have an opportunity to change your mind."

"You'll have your work cut out, sir."

Barney smiled at the challenge. Nothing Ross enjoyed more.

Lee had separated slightly from the other three. He was the last person between her and the exit. She was drawn to him like a magnet and had to wrap both hands around the strap of her duffel bag to keep from touching the Brit. She took a breath and said simply, "Captain?"

"Lieutenant," he smiled and then noticed the shirt peeking out from under her uniform top. He fingered the collar and his grin turned lascivious.

Shady glared at him, "I seem to have misplaced my other tank top."

"I'll see you soon," he whispered as he walked with her to the gate, knowing the guards were watching their every move.

"Make sure you do," was her warning response and, grudgingly, she left the compound.

* * *

The rescue team reconvened in their airplane. After changing into fatigues, they began putting the finishing touches to their recovery operation. A few details were left so a late night trip to the town, just before the work team was returned to the prison camp was in order. This meant they still had a couple of hours to kill before they could leave.

"I'll start removing the Red Cross decals," Caesar volunteered.

"I'll help," Jensen stood.

"No, doctor, a moment of your time, if you would," Shady stopped him.

Yin smiled and whispered to the doctor as he walked by, "It has been nice knowing you." He called for the Private to wait up and he would help him with the plane.

Once the room was empty, Gunnar asked Shady, "So is this when you shoot me?"

Shady flopped back against the wall of the plane and shook her head, "No, Doctor. This is where you tell me why you went to the Major instead of coming to me?"

Jensen ran a hand around the back of his neck and then locked arms against their make-shift table. He looked down and spoke solemnly, "I have been in combat situations where the C.O. had an agenda. He used men, boys, really, to carry out his personal vendetta. It was that cruelty I saw that was the last straw. I won't make excuses but it did nothing to deter the course I had already set for myself."

Powell nodded her head, "So you really think I'd sacrifice you, Hale, the others, just to save my dad?" Gunnar was quiet so Shady continued, "Very well, Doctor. I have no choice but to leave this decision in your hands. If you still question my loyalty then I'll stay here." Jensen's head jerked up at that comment, "I believe that the three of you can complete the mission. So, I'll stay behind. Have the plane ready and waiting. All you'll need to do is board and we'll get the hell out of Dodge. Your call."

"It matters that much to you what I think?"

Shady smiled but didn't answer.

Gunnar was quiet. He had her future in his hands. The thing was – he knew what this opportunity meant to Shady. It meant as much or more to him. He shook his head, "No. We've planned on it being four from the beginning. I would recommend you spend a little more time with Mister Yang. You've got skills. He can make them better."

Powell nodded, "Sounds good. Maybe you could send him in and help Hale finish removing our markings?"

Jensen smiled and left to do her bidding. She worked with Yin until it was time for them to leave. The four then slipped into town, hiding in the shadows. They watched the prisoners being marched back to camp, two single file lines. Not surprising, Lee led one group; Barney, the other. The guards were minimal and not expecting anything out of the ordinary. This would be their downfall. They also counted a few guards that stayed behind on the docks themselves. These men were also quite nonchalant in their duties. Let's hope they still acted that way tomorrow.

The team of four returned to the plane in the wee hours of the morning. They ate the remaining food stuffs they had from their stay in the camp. The guys then stretched out on the bench-type seating that lined the cabin of their transport and were asleep quickly. There was actually one more place but Shady wandered into the cockpit instead. Dropping down in the captain's chair, she played out, in her mind's eye, the maneuvers she would need to execute tomorrow at their escape. One miscalculation…one wrong move...and Shady would condemn them all to death. It was a heavy weight that only she carried. With that thought in mind, Powell finally drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

Hale once again drew the duty of waking their leader. He slipped quietly to the cockpit and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and would have swung at him if Caesar hadn't grabbed her fist. "You've really got to stop doing that," Shady told him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm learning."

Powell stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her neck and back, "So what time is it?" She yawned broadly.

"After ten-thirty." At her shocked look, Hale went on, "Mister Yang has already gone into town. He's going to make contact with the guys and update them on our final plans. He'll bring us back food, too."

Shady nodded, "I appreciate all of you taking care of everything."

"Like we said before, your time's coming, Lieutenant," Caesar smiled.

Yin showed up about thirteen-thirty and he filled the team in on the status of the group. The four men were working together. The guard situation was the same as they had seen the night before. The three small boats were still docked where they had seen them. Those would come into play. They ate quietly and then each person began to prepare for their operation.

They changed into dark camouflage uniforms. Hale and Gunnar painted their faces. When Shady walked up to the Private to let him give her the same treatment, Gunnar stopped them, "No, leave Shady and Yin uncovered."

"So we can be easily identified?" Yang challenged.

"No," the doctor countered back, "I think the two of you might be able to get us out of any tight jams if your faces are clean. You won't look like you're involved."

Shady and Yin exchanged glances and Powell made the decision, "Okay. Sounds like a good idea. What else?"

Jensen shook his head, "When the time comes, move your ass."

Shady grinned and saluted as she answered, "Got it."

* * *

They waited for darkness. They waited for the prisoners to be rounded up. They waited for the right chance to strike. The town was nearly deserted. Most of the residents were secured in the Internees camp so this made it easier for what was about to happen.

They heard the signal for the prisoners to be lined up. And, just as the night before, there were only a total of six guards. Two in the back, two in the front and two in the middle that split the groups equally. As soon as the last guards passed the spot where Yin and Shady were hidden, the two mercenaries slipped out. With a quick flip of the wrist, each dispatched their own guard, slitting their throats quickly and efficiently. A nod from their leader and Yin gave the signal for the rest of the guards to be taken down. At the front of the line, Lee and Barney each attacked a jailer, snapping necks like they were toothpicks. Hale and Gunnar took the two middle soldiers, disposing of them much the same way Yin and Shady had handled theirs.

Caesar moved forward, helping the Colonel and gathering their other three charges. Shady pulled the remaining soldiers, roughly twenty guys, and began giving them instructions, "Below at the dock you'll find three rowboats. The guards there have been removed. You've got roughly an hour to get out in the current. There's an Australian cruiser on patrol."

"You have a flashlight, fruit and water in the boats. The ship will expect a signal of three quick flashes. They will rescue you and get you to safety," Yin finished.

"This way, no one goes back to the camp. The bodies of the guards will be gone. No one and nothing will be left," Shady assured them.

The men didn't have to be told twice. They moved quickly and quietly and shoved off to freedom. Yin led the way, Shady following behind, as they joined the rest of their team in the jungle. Just as Powell entered the undergrowth, she was grabbed from behind by what felt like a steel band being wrapped around her middle. She was then hauled up against a hard body that she recognized immediately. Shady melted against Lee as he whispered in her ear, "Told you I'd see you soon, darling."

"We're not out of danger yet, Captain," Major Ross threw ice water on his British friend's reunion.

Christmas nodded and let her go and the team made their way back to the plane. They were within twenty-five feet when they heard voices. Hale stopped their progress and it was Yin who whispered, "Patrols."

Toll spoke, "We need a diversion."

Lee grabbed Shady's hand, "Trust me?"

She didn't hesitate, "Absolutely."

"Take off your shirt," he said, suggestively. There was no way Lee could see the cocked brow Shady displayed and then the shock when he added, "And your bra."

"That's a distraction?" Shadow Powell said under his breath.

Ross answered, "Give them a chance."

Christmas dragged Powell behind him, taking her shirt and bra out of her hands. He then pulled her against his body and kissed her, backing her up against the plane as he did. Shady wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and lost herself in that kiss.

From his place in the jungle, Thomas Powell had to be restrained. After all, this was his daughter, regardless of what their relationship was at the time.

Lee brought his emotions under control. He had to listen for the picket to return, which wasn't long. As the men approached, they began to call out, ordering the couple to break apart. Lee looked into Shady's eyes and winked. She nodded, knowing what was about to happen. When the guards called out a second time, Christmas stood back, exposing a bare-breasted Shady to the sentries. She was slow to cover herself, making sure the Japanese soldiers were totally and completely shocked. It was the last thing they saw as Hale and Toll quietly slit their throats. Lee immediately positioned himself back in front of the Lieutenant.

Jensen grabbed the Colonel, with Yin leading the way; the men began to board the plane. Shady held out her hand, "My bra?"

Lee tossed her shirt instead, "It'll take you too long. You've got to fly."

"Christmas?" She warned.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her again. He let her go and said, "I'll give it back to you later. Let's go."

Lee Christmas was already devastatingly handsome in her mind. A playful Lee Christmas was deadly. She huffed but didn't argue as she pulled her shirt on over her head and boarded the plane, immediately taking her place in the flight captain's seat. Behind her, Thomas Powell warned, "Shady, you don't have enough runway."

"It's my ride, Dad. I know what it can do," she answered as she began to fire up the engines and check the instruments.

"And I fly regularly, Lieutenant. And, I'm telling you, you don't have enough room," he leaned in, his voice hard with a command tone.

"I don't have time for this, Colonel," and the engines thrummed to life as she revved it up. "Everyone hold on," she yelled. She throttled up the engine and quickly moved the plane forward. Picking up speed, she jerked on the joystick and pulled the nose of their transport up and off the ground, clearing the trees and brush by a breath – just as she had envisioned it the night before.

* * *

They were an hour out of Batu Lintang. She looked at Yin, sitting in the copilot's seat, listening to radio chatter. He smiled, "We are clear."

"Good job," Shady smiled as she heard Lee's voice at the cockpit door. She looked over her shoulder to see not only the Brit but Barney and her father, as well.

"I agree," Shadow answered. "Now, it's time for you to hand off and let the experienced pilots take it from here."

"Excuse me?" Shady asked.

The other men were quiet as the Powell's continued their discussion. "Shady, you've done a fine job. No one is disputing that. But you're not equipped to complete this mission."

"This mission? And you know what this mission is?" Shady's voice was deadly calm. When he didn't answer, she responded, "No, Colonel. You don't have a fucking clue so let me tell you. In two hours, we're going to do a flyover of a highly trafficked area and we're going to wind up in Moscow."

"You're only proving my point, Lieutenant. The three pilots standing here have the necessary training and skills to do this job. You don't." Shady didn't move so Shadow did the only thing he knew she would respond to, "Lieutenant, I will order you to stand down."

Shady's temper flared, "No, Colonel, you will not. First, you're presumed dead so you've got no legal command standing. Second, I'm not an American pilot. The only person in this entire plane who could rightly give me that order is Royal Air Force Captain Lee Christmas. So, Colonel, return to your seat and, if you can't do it on your own, I'm sure Private Hale will be more than happy to aid you." When he hesitated and started to speak again, Shady looked to the Captain for support, "Please, Lee, get him the hell out of my cockpit."

By this time, the other men had surrounded the front of the plane. Before Hale could lay a hand on Shadow Powell, Barney had encouraged the officer to stand down. The Colonel glared at his daughter who sat rigidly still, staring straight ahead. Lee gave the senior American pilot a pleading look. Thomas turned with as much dignity as he could muster and took a seat toward the back of the cabin.

Shady expelled a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. She called for Hale, "Private," he stood at the door, "you've got two hours to get everything ready for the next leg of this op."

He nodded and went to prepare. Barney and Lee still stood at the cockpit. The Major asked, "At the risk of sounding like I am trying to pick up where your dad left off, where exactly are you doing the flying over?"

She answered tightly, "Our flight path is going to take us over Burma. MI6 has information that the Japanese are building a road or a bridge or maybe, even a railroad to help transport soldiers. They need us to get pictures so they can confirm exactly what's going on."

Barney nodded and then left to take a seat next to Shadow, hoping to calm down the older man. Lee just stood there, staring at the amazing young woman at the controls. Her hands were clenched so tightly on the steering column that her knuckles were white. When he didn't say anything, Shady couldn't stand it any longer, "Are you going to order me to stand down, Captain?"

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" And he returned to his seat behind the cockpit. Shady calmed herself. This mission wasn't over yet. They had one more task and they had to set down safely in the Soviet Union. Then and only then was this mission at an end.

* * *

"Get ready, Hale," Shady called back to the Private. They were making the descent into Burma. They would fly low and steady so they could roll film and take pictures. The problems with this flight were myriad. A plane with no markings was a ready-made target. With nothing to identify your allegiance, it made you open to attack. Flying at a low altitude exposed the plane to anti-aircraft gun which could knock it easily from the sky. It also made getting away from fighters problematic. There would be lag time to pick up the necessary speed to make a run for it. Actually, this was probably more the suicide mission than the rescue from Kuching.

Colonel Powell had opted for the better part of valor and was keeping his seat in the back of the plane. However, he watched Hale closely, ready to assist the cameraman in the event of issue. Barney and Lee were back by the cockpit entrance. He asked quietly, "What do you need from us, Lieutenant?"

Shady glanced over her shoulder, "Stay out of the line of sight. If we do pick up fighters, I don't want them to be able to see anything but Yin and me." Barney nodded as Shady added, "Oh, and, could you hand me the flight cap and goggles. Can't look like a girl."

Lee reached back and grabbed the gear, brushing her hand as he gave it to her. Shady took comfort in the brief touch, recognizing it for what it was – a quick sign of encouragement. Christmas and Ross returned to their seats directly behind the cockpit. That way, they could hear all the conversation.

Shady pulled the cap over her head and put the goggles in place. Tucking her hair up and under disguised her from any plane that would get close enough to notice. The plane got seriously quiet as Lieutenant Powell flew a straight, direct path over their target.

The chatter on the radio picked up. With Lee's understanding of the language, he was able to translate what was happening. "Here they come," Christmas reported.

Suddenly, a flight of Japanese Zeros formed up on either side of their transport. The conversation was quick and brittle. Lee explained, "They're asking for identification. Yin has told them we're flying without markings because our mission is classified."

"They believe that?" Ross countered.

"For now," Lee said. The radio squealed again and the Japanese had more questions. During the encounter, Shady had kept on course – slow and deliberate, fighting against the desire to floor it and get the hell out.

Barney watched Lee's face as he listened to the exchanges. The Brit pursed his lips, "They've offered to accompany us to our destination. So, here comes the hard part."

"Yeah?" Ross wanted to know.

"Yeah, letting the enemy down gently," Lee said ruefully.

As Yang finished the conversation, he put the handset down and turned to Shady with a serious look. Behind the cockpit, Lee leaned back against the shell of the plane and then locked glances with Barney. At the same time, as if they had planned it, Yin and Lee both broke out in a broad smile.

Ross slapped Christmas' leg, "What the hell, Lee? What did they say?"

Yin looked back at the Brit and winked and then faced forward. Lee nodded, "Mister Yang told the squad leader that they would love to have an escort."

"And that's good?" Shady yelled, listening to Lee's translation as well as the others in the plane.

"Yeah," Christmas said, dragging it out, "but he told them that they did not have the clearance to ask for that kind of support. And, that he and his co-pilot would lose face if they were unable to complete their flight without help."

At the back of the plane, Caesar finished his job, pulling the camera back inside. Shadow took the equipment while the Private secured the hatch. Hale took the things from the Colonel and stored them for transport.

From her position up front, Shady watched as the fighters began to peel away. She still didn't flinch or speed up. She maintained her speed, her grip tight and controlled on the steering column. Another hour and they knew they were no longer being followed or shadowed. Shady sighed and then called back to Lee, "Everyone get comfortable. We've got another eight hours before we touch down."

The rest of the guys finally let their guard down. Across the cabin, the soldiers began to relax. The Colonel had calmed down but still refused to come forward. Doctor Jensen stayed close to the older man and had given him some pain medication. Gunnar was the only one on board who knew how bad the pilot's leg truly was. Hale and Toll took two of the bench seats and were asleep in minutes. Ross stretched out on one of the others. He wouldn't sleep much but he would rest. Lee would have loved to spell Shady at the pilot's chair. But, he knew, it was a matter of pride now. He'd stretch out and rested as well but he'd be close by if she needed him. Yin leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes, saying, "Let me know if you need anything"

"You've already done everything I needed, Mister Yang. Rest well," Shady responded. She got comfortable in her chair, took a deep breath, and settled in for another long flight.


	24. Chapter 23

"They're speaking Russian," Shady said in a panicked voice. When no one responded, she called again, louder, "They are speaking Russian and I can't answer them!"

Yin jumped at Shady's call as did Lee who suddenly appeared in the doorway, "I speak Russian."

"Then get your ass in that seat, Captain," she ordered.

Yin moved quickly letting Lee take his chair. He listened to the call from the airbase tower and then turned to the pilot, "Need your plane information, darling, if you please."

Shady said, "Lima-Tango Seven-Niner-Niner-Foxtrot."

Lee repeated the information and then listened to the response. He quirked an eyebrow, "Say again, Tower?" Christmas listened and then turned back to Shady, "You have an identifier?"

She grinned, "Nylons."

Christmas chuckled and nodded and then repeated the phrase to the officer in the air traffic controller's area. Lee listened to the instructions, added his own response, and then repeated them to Shady, "You need to take the far runway and go to the hangar at the end. There will be a group to meet us there, including a medical staff for your father."

Lieutenant Powell nodded, glancing at Lee's comment but not responding, and put the plane down as instructed, taxiing to the appointed place. As soon as the engines stopped, Hale let the steps down. Two medics quickly boarded the vehicle and helped Colonel Powell out, followed by Doctor Jensen. A young sergeant stuck his head in asking for Major Barney Ross. The American officer identified himself and then deplaned and came face to face with an old friend, Lieutenant Colonel Trench. As the two men spoke, they also sent for Captain Christmas to join them. Lee reached across and gave Shady's shoulder a light squeeze before leaving to join the senior officers. Hale, Toll and Yin left next and followed two young enlisted men to the nearby hangar.

Shady leaned her head forward. The mission was done. She stood up slowly, stretching legs that had become cramped from the over eleven hour flight. Powell walked deliberately through the cabin, straightening up the area, securing equipment and locking away weapons. She turned around to make her own exit and her entire body began to shake. She had thought it was muscle fatigue from being in one position for so long but she knew that wasn't the case. In addition to the tremors, her stomach began to roil. Shady knew she had only a few minutes to get out of the plane. Shady stumbled down the steps and hurriedly crossed to the landing gear on the opposite side. Powell hit her hands and knees and began to retch violently.

Ross and Christmas had their backs to the gangway and didn't see Shady's exit. Trench, however, did and commented, "That your pilot?"

Both men turned the direction he pointed and Lee was immediately concerned. Ross responded, saying, "Yeah, that's her."

"Her?" Trench said.

"Yeah," Barney said, "a pilot who doesn't look like a pilot. I'd take a squadron like her if I could get it."

Lee turned back to the command officers. He saw a canteen on Trench's utility belt and grabbed at it. He nodded his thanks and told Ross, "I'll handle this."

"I figured as much," was all Barney said, a smirk highlighting his face.

Lee hurried to Shady's side and knelt next to her, putting his hand in the small of her back where she still rested on all fours. She glanced to her left and then said in a strangled cry, "Please, Lee, leave me alone. I'm embarrassed for you to see me like this."

"Shush, now, darling," he put the canteen in front of her. "Take the water."

She sat back on her knees, head bowed, tears streaming down her face. Lee took her hands and physically wrapped them around it, leading it up to her mouth for a drink. When she finally complied, he instructed, "Swish and spit."

Shady did and her breath hitched. He instructed her to take another drink and swallow this one. "Now, tell me what happened."

She shook her head and hiccupped, "No."

Lee let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll tell you what happened." And she finally looked him in the face, "The stress finally caught up with your body. It reacts differently on different people. For you, it looks like you…"

"…yeah, I know what it looks like," Shady interrupted.

"You think experienced combat personnel don't react the same way?" When she didn't answer, Lee finished, "Shady, you just flew one hell of a mission. You haven't slept. You haven't eaten. And you were amazing." The awe in his voice cut through and she laid her head on his shoulder. Lee wrapped his arm around her, "They've got beds, showers and will soon have food for us in the hangar over there. The medics took your dad and Gunnar's with him. Go on in and get some rest."

Powell shook her head, pulling herself together, "I will. You guys should go first. Lord knows, you've waited long enough. I just need some time."

Christmas thought about arguing with her but changed his mind. He stood, pulling her up with him, "Alright, Lieutenant. Just don't make me come back here." She nodded and he left her alone.

Shady walked to the other landing gear and dropped down to a sitting position. She drew her knees up against her chest, resting her head. Powell closed her eyes but opened them again quickly when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head up and looked into the tired face of one Barney Ross. "You gonna live, Boots?" he asked.

She looked up, "Boots?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I've tried to think of the right call sign for you and it came to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're as tough as boot leather," Ross chuckled.

Powell wasn't sure what to think. This man had challenged her, questioned her loyalty and, when push came to shove, followed her every instruction and sided with her against her dad.

"Thank you, Major."

"So, you okay?" He asked.

Shady nodded and sighed, "Yes, sir, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Rightly so, Lieutenant. You've done one hell of a job. Everything went off without a hitch and you've completed your mission. You should be very proud," Barney said.

"Thank you, Major. That means a great deal coming from you. All things considered," she shrugged.

"Come on, Powell. Let's go in," Ross ordered, offering his hand.

Shady took it and let him help her up, "Okay but I just need to…"

"Nope, you don't," the Major corrected, "Trench's team is going to get the plane refueled, new decals attached and get it ready to go for tomorrow. You're going to march your ass into that hangar or you'll answer to Christmas." He grinned at his own joke.

She smirked but laughed, "Yes, Major, understood." She walked with him into their makeshift barracks.

* * *

Many of the guys had already taken advantage of the showers and the extra clothes. She could tell from the damp hair the men sported. Food had already been brought in, set up buffet style on a long table. There were also eight cots spread around the room. Shady's dad and Gunnar were still absent. Ross left her standing just inside the hangar while he went to take advantage of a warm shower.

She looked around to find Lee but he seemed to be missing as well. She needed to locate the Brit because he had her only bra. And, she couldn't get dressed or change clothes until she did find him. She saw Ross exit the area set up for bathing so she knew she had no choice but to go while she had the chance. She grabbed her own change of clothes and headed for a shower.

Shady had just disrobed when the knock on the door made her jump, "Occupied, guys."

The knock sounded again, only more urgent, "Alright, alright." She wrapped the towel around her and cracked the door and was rewarded with her bra being held up in front of her.

"Need this," the Brit asked quietly.

Shady hissed, "You know I do." But when she reached for it, he jerked it back.

"No, no," he wagged a finger, "you don't get it back that easily.

She looked over his shoulder and then glared back at the gorgeous man, "Stop this. What if my dad comes back?"

Lee pushed the door, not gaining much of a fight, and slipped inside, closing it behind him. "Then we best hurry." He turned the shower on, stripped, grabbed her towel, and pushed Shady back under the water. He followed immediately, kissing her and renewing their physical relationship from just a couple of nights before.

* * *

She slipped out before Christmas who stayed behind to shave what seemed like years of growth off his face. Powell then got a plate of food and went back to one of the cots. When Lee did finally come out, he saw her sitting cross-legged on the bunk. He walked up behind her, putting hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against him as he said, "You should be with the others. Especially since I see your dad is back, too."

Shady had noticed him as well. It appeared both he and Gunnar had been able to shower in the base hospital. Her dad also was on crutches. She looked up at Lee, "No, not now. Not yet. You guys need the time without a woman listening." He started to speak but she smiled, "C'mon, Christmas, you know guys, especially pilots, talk."

Lee grinned and still holding her shoulders he leaned over and kissed her head, "I think I could fall in love with you, Shady Powell." He helped her sit back up and then went to get his own plate of food and join the men.

The laughter quickly filled the room. The four prisoners were free. No longer oppressed with the unacknowledged fear of whether they were living their last day. The three men who had been assigned the mission were relieved. They were successful and almost giddy.

Powell was enjoying the sound and the snippets of conversation she was able to pick up. She smiled as the guys seemed to band together right before her eyes. So entranced in the other table, she was surprised when Mister Yang spoke her name from right next to her.

"Yin? What are you doing over here?"

He smiled, "I could ask you the same thing. You deserve to be over there." He nodded towards the table.

She shook her head, "Too soon."

"Your dad." When she didn't answer, he changed the subject, "I wanted you to hear it from me. I will not be going to England with you."

Shady was instantly concerned, "Why? Is there a problem?"

Yin smiled, "No problems. I have simply received my orders for the next mission."

"Oh," she frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that, Mister Yang."

"It is my job. But it has been my pleasure to work with you."

She looked to the guys, "Have you told them yet?"

"No," he said quietly, "You were my team leader. You deserved to hear it first."

Shady turned back to Yin, a big smile on her face, "I'm honored, Yin. To have you consider me the team leader and to have had the ability to work with you." She leaned over and hugged him tightly, whispering, "Promise me, you'll be careful."

Yin was shocked at her show of emotion but he returned her hug, answering, "You have my word." She released him and he went back to the guys.

Shady stretched out on the cot after that, ready to sleep, but her mind was going in one hundred different directions. They still had to make it back to London but that seemed merely a formality now. She would have to confront the situation with her dad. Shady was still upset over his high-handedness on the plane. But, that he was alive when she believed him dead could make up for a part of those actions. Then, there was Lee Christmas. He'd made the comment that he could come to love her. Where did that leave her when she was pretty sure she already did love him? People could laugh about love at first sight but she knew it was real. There was something between them. She would take that…for now.


	25. Chapter 24

At some point during the night (or early morning) the guys had turned in. Shady wasn't surprised when she heard the screech of a cot being dragged next to hers. When she heard his even breathing, Boots looked over her shoulder to see Lee Christmas as close as he could get without actually being in the same cot. Problem for Shady was she didn't sleep much. In fact, she tossed and turned most of the night. It must have been bad because, at one point, she felt Lee's hand rub her back like comforting a small child. Finally, she'd had enough. Powell knew if she stayed in the room, none of the guys would get any rest. She rolled out of bed and slipped out of the hangar. It was somewhere around 0-300.

The plane was already on the runway. They weren't scheduled to leave for London until 0-600. She boarded the transport, made one last walk-thru, ensuring to her own satisfaction that everything was still accounted for and in its proper place. Shady sat down in the pilot's seat, comfortable and secure. However, she couldn't help the realization that something special was close to an end. The question was – what was it? The mission or her relationship with Lee Christmas?

* * *

Christmas woke up to see the cot beside him empty. And, from the looks of it, it had been that way for a while. He leaned up on one arm only to hear Ross say, "She's outside."

He rolled over, "What's she doing out there?"

Barney walked over and sat down next to Christmas. They shared a quiet conversation for the next thirty or forty-five minutes until the Mess crew brought in breakfast. The sound and smells brought the other team members awake. It also brought Shady back inside. She got a plate and grabbed a seat at the table, noticing that Yin had already gone. The men were quieter this morning than they were last night. The after-effects of alcohol and fatigue proving to be a powerful suppressant.

Shady immediately sought out the two men who were proving to be the most important in her life: First, her dad. He was on crutches and appeared to be in some pain. He made his way to the table and sat down hard. Shady got up, went to the buffet and picked up a plate, filling it. She grabbed a black coffee and, together with the plate, put them both down in front of her dad. He gave her a look of gratitude but didn't say anything. Shady squeezed his shoulder, a silent truce, and that was it.

The second man she looked for was Lee Christmas. His cot was empty. She had seen a couple of empty plates as well so she suspected they belonged to the Brit and the Major. Like her, they were ready to be home so she also suspected that they were making their final departure preparations.

* * *

Shady, for some unexplainable reason, was the last one on the plane. She made her way to the cockpit only to find the man she had just a short time ago been searching for. Lee smiled as she asked, "Really?"

"I speak Russian, remember?"

She made a face but didn't reply as she took her place in the pilot's chair. Lee got them clearance and, in a matter of minutes, they were in the air. Next stop – London, England.

Behind her, Shady heard someone come to the cockpit door. Looking up, she saw the other man she had missed earlier – Major Barney Ross. "Is there a problem?" She tossed the question over her shoulder at the man.

It was Lee that answered, "Possibly. How much sleep did you get last night? And before you think to lie to me, remember, not only are the circles so dark under your eyes that you look like a raccoon, there are enough other people on this flight who can supply the actual answer."

Shady cut a cautious glance at her de-facto commanding officer and then glared at him before answering, "A couple of hours."

"Look, Lieutenant," Ross spoke, "there are three other pilots on this plane. Why don't you let us take it?" He motioned to Lee and himself, adding, "It has nothing to do with your ability. It's all about sharing the burden and knowing you have others upon whom you can rely."

"Besides," Christmas leaned over, "we might have missed being behind the controls."

She looked from one to the other, knowing that, ultimately, they only had her best interest at heart. Shady was tired. Hell, she was exhausted to the very bone. She sighed, pulled the headset off and stood up, "Yeah, I'm beat. And, that sounds like a great idea."

"That was close," Lee smiled, "I was afraid you were going to make me give you an order."

Shady gave the RAF officer a smile as she slid over in front of him so Barney could take the pilot's seat. As he dropped down, he said, "When we're outside of London, I'll get you. You started this mission in the pilot's seat; that's how you will end it."

Shady nodded and smiled her understanding. As she made to pass Christmas, he put hands on her waist stopping her. He looked up with a face that showed his true concern for her. He tugged on her hips, pulling her forward for a kiss. "Now," he released Shady, "get some rest."

She ran a finger lightly across his cheek and suddenly got shy as she realized Ross was watching. Shady pulled her hand back like she'd been burned and then quickly exited the cockpit. She stretched out on one of the bench seats behind the pilot's area and was asleep before her head hit the padding.

* * *

When they were around an hour outside of London, Barney gave a nod to his co-pilot. Recognizing the sign, Lee got up and left the cockpit, calling for the Private, "Caesar? Up front!"

Hale's head jerked up, "Me, sir?"

Christmas nodded as he watched the large, black man leave his seat and make his way to the front of the plane. He stood gingerly at the entrance of the cockpit until Ross motioned him in, "Have a seat, Private. You've earned it."

Hale dropped down in the chair and put on the headset, "I'm not sure about that, Sir."

"I am," Barney said emphatically. "You and Powell started this job together. That's how you'll finish it."

"Thank you, Major."

"So," Ross cast the man a glance, "you interested in more of this type of work?"

Hale's eyes widened, "Without a doubt. But, Lord Bischoff said there were no guarantees."

"I'm not Bischoff." Barney cut a sideways glance at Caesar and said, "When we get back, I'll see what I can do. I can use good men like you."

"Are you sure about that offer, Major," Hale asked quietly.

Barney cocked a brow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Caesar shifted uncomfortably, "Well, after I…I mean…I…"

"Oh, you mean after you called me an S.O.B. back at the camp?" Barney supplied.

"Yes, sir."

"Private? All that said to me was that you're loyal to your C.O. And I'll take that any day," Ross explained.

Hale didn't know what else to say, "Thank you, Major."

"Ever do it again and I'll knock you on your ass." He looked at Hale as he made the comment. Hale looked back, a small smile on his face as Barney finished, "We clear?"

"Crystal, sir. Thank you." Caesar answered as he relaxed in his seat, the air cleared, and an exciting future in prospect.

* * *

Lee looked at Shady where she slept on the plane. She really was a pretty thing, he thought. And, tough as boot leather, as Barney had said; the nickname, Boots, already catching on with the rest of the men. But, why shouldn't it? She was tough. She had matched step for step, hour for hour with the guys and, on top of everything else, flown almost the entire mission. Lee knelt next to her and could see the dusting of freckles across her nose and the sun-bleached hair in the attractive bob that framed her face. The thought came to him again that this was a woman he could love, but he realized just how much truth there was in the idea. He could easily see a life with her…a long, happy life.

He drew a finger across her cheek, sweeping the hair back from her face. She frowned, opening her eyes to stare into the handsome countenance of Lee Christmas. Shady gave him a smile that pierced his heart. It certainly wouldn't be a bad life to wake up every morning to that. He said quietly, "We're not far now."

She nodded and sat up, stretching as she did. Lee stood up and Shady joined him, swaying slightly. He caught her hips, holding her intimately. He turned into her cheek, giving her a quick peck, and then stepped aside so she could go to the cockpit. The couple was totally oblivious to their audience which included her father. However, Shadow Powell watched the scene, very closely. It was obvious there was an intimacy between the couple that he didn't realize had occurred. This was still his only daughter so he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Shady walked to the cockpit and saw Hale in the copilot's seat. She smiled and then waited for Ross to surrender the controls. He instructed the Private how to hold the steering column until Shady took it back from him. Christmas and Ross exchanged a glance and took seats nearest the door to listen to their pilot bring the flight home.

"This is Croughton Tower requesting identification," a voice came over the radio.

Hale smiled as Shady, for the first time on the mission, was able to respond for herself, "Croughton Tower, this is Lima-Tango Seven-Niner-Niner-Foxtrot, requesting permission to land."

"Roger, Niner-Niner-Foxtrot, please respond with your identifier."

It was Shady's turn to grin, "Identifier is lipstick, tower."

"Welcome home, Lieutenant Powell. Master Chief George will be expecting a full report on the condition of his charge." She chuckled as the air traffic controller added, "You and your party are instructed to use the far runway and taxi to hangar seven."

"Thank you, Tower, happy to be home," Shady answered. She put the plane down smoothly and made her way to the designated meeting place. She cut the engines and the aircraft was eerily quiet. None of them could believe they were actually safe and home.

Powell removed her headset and stepped into the hold. She saw Lieutenant Road reach for the walkway but Shady stopped him. She looked to where Doctor Jensen sat and sighed, "We need to talk, Gunnar."

He gave her a rueful smile, "I'm not surprised."

The other men watched as their Women's Auxiliary pilot approached him, "When you get off this plane, they're going to expect you to return to the hospital. I couldn't…"

"We couldn't," Hale interrupted, stepping up behind Shady.

She looked back and smiled and then returned to her conversation. She corrected, "We couldn't convince Lord Bischoff to give you a release."

Jensen stood up, "I didn't really expect you'd be able to. As I recall, his Lordship told us there were no guaranteed rewards for this mission."

"But it's not right, Gunnar." She shook her head, "You deserve better." She sighed and added, "I've thought about it long and hard and I refuse to take you back." At his look, Shady rushed on, "Paper SNAFU's happen all the time. Orders get lost. They don't make it to the right person. Whatever. I will not see you back in that padded cell."

"Shady, you can't do that," her father interjected.

"He's right," Gunnar agreed, "you can't do that. It would cost you your rank if they realized you deliberately disobeyed orders. Besides, my file is still running around."

Shady turned back to Caesar who passed her the manila folder, "You mean this file?" She held it in front of him. "It's done, Doctor. The decision's been made."

"You're risking court-martial, Lieutenant," Colonel Powell warned.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Colonel. I've already made my choice," she glared at her father. Then, turning back to Jensen, "The group outside is waiting to meet Captain Christmas and Major Ross. Once their attentions are focused on the two of them, you should be able to slip away. The first building past the hangar is the Women's barracks. My bunk is the first one when you enter the door. There's a jar in my footlocker with money in it. Take it all. It's not much, but it'll give you a start."

Hale picked up the instructions, "Then, make your way to my apartment."

Shady turned on the Private, "Hale, you can't do this."

"If you can, I can," Caesar glared and then ignored her as he finished, "You can grab a change of clothes, a meal and a bed for a couple of nights."

"Then, meet me at this address," Barney had scribbled something on a piece of paper and thrust it at Jensen. "I'll have some assignment or, at the very least, a safe place for you in the interim."

Powell shook her head, "Major, I can't ask you to take that risk."

"You didn't ask, Lieutenant," Ross corrected. Before Shady could say another word, Barney glared her into silence. He finished, "I think that takes care of it, Doctor. Anything else?"

Jensen shook his head, "No, sir. I can't think of a thing." He looked at the folder and then back to the people who had become partners and close friends. "I can't think of a thing but thank you."

They nodded and Shady gave the order, "Alright, Mister Road, you can lower the walkway." Toll only smiled.

After that, things happened quickly. A medical team showed up to help her father off. Christmas, Ross and Road were immediately set upon by the ranking officers of the base and given the equivalent to a hero's welcome. Gunnar slipped off next and went under the plane, headed towards the barracks and freedom as Shady and Hale had directed. Finally, the Lieutenant and the Private exited the aircraft. They stood at the foot of the gangway, observing the crowd and couldn't help but smile.

Shady turned to Hale and offered her hand, "Mister Caesar, it's been a pleasure."

He returned the handshake, "No, Miss Powell, the pleasure has been all mine."

Shady tugged him forward and embraced him, whispering, "Take care."

"You, too," he answered quietly. Breaking the hug, Hale stepped back and came to perfect military attention and saluted his commanding officer. Shady returned the show of respect and then watched as Private Caesar left.

She looked into the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the Captain but to no avail. He was surrounded and she was the last thing on his mind, or so she figured. Had Shady but known, Lee had watched everything that transpired. He had seen Powell and Caesar shake hands as equals, hug as friends and then salute as commanding officer and subordinate. It was a proper farewell. He was only disappointed that he couldn't give her one, too.


	26. Chapter 25

**LATE SUMMER 1943**  
**ENGLAND**  
**WORLD WAR II**

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Shady stuck her head in the office of her base commander, Alan McDonough.

He looked up from his paperwork, "I did, Lieutenant. Come in and have a seat." Shady closed the door behind her and took the chair as instructed. The C.O. didn't beat around the bush, "So, you know what these are?" He pointed at a pile of papers on the near corner of his desk.

Shady pursed her lips and then answered, "I would guess my transfer orders?"

"That's correct, Lieutenant, your transfer orders." He leaned back in his chair, "Imagine my surprise when Colonel Tool dropped them off and I had no idea they were coming."

"Sir, I haven't made up my mind to accept them," she hesitated.

McDonough reached over and picked up the top folder, opening it and reading, "Promoted to the rank of Captain in the United States Women's Airforce Service Pilots. Detailed as a training officer."

"Assigned to some god-forsaken place called Sweetwater, Texas," Powell's tone bespoke her disenchantment. Then realizing how she sounded, she immediately apologized.

"Still sounds like a promising opportunity, Lieutenant. What are you waiting on?"

Shady slumped in the chair, "I honestly don't know, Sir."

"Well, let me help you, then. If you're waiting on me or, more specifically, Lord Bischoff, it's not going to happen. Your mission was off-books, so to say. What that means is there's nothing to base a promotion on. It's as if the entire op ever happened. You are doing everything that you will ever do or will ever hope to do at the highest rank I can assign to you."

"Not making this a difficult decision for me, are you, sir?"

The colonel leaned back in his chair, making a steeple with his fingers as he looked at his underling, "Captain Christmas delivered his after-action report."

Shady sat a little straighter in her chair as she responded, "Really?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Delivered it in person, as a matter of fact." Alan smiled, "Very complimentary of your performance. Spoke quiet highly of you, in general. Quite frankly, I got the impression that there may have been something between the two of you."

"Stateside, sir, we call that a fling," Shady mouthed off, forgetting her place and to whom she was speaking.

The Colonel made the point, "Here, we call that fraternization. An offense punishable by court-martial."

"I suppose it's a good thing our mission was off-book, then. Isn't that right, Colonel?" McDonough glared but Shady added, "It doesn't really matter, Sir. He may have been here but he didn't bother to seek me out. That pretty much says everything. Don't you think?"

Alan McDonough heard the underlying hurt and bitterness in his subordinate's tone. He had been right to believe there was something between the two. He hadn't been around this long without being able to read the people who surrounded him. However, he let it pass. "Well, then, Lieutenant, it sounds like your choice is actually made. The transport leaves day after tomorrow."

Shady recognized the end of the conversation so she stood up from the chair, "I've appreciated every opportunity you've given me, Sir. I know I haven't been a proper British pilot but it's been a real pleasure. Thank you, Colonel. Permission to be dismissed?"

The colonel nodded but had a sudden thought, "One more thing, Lieutenant."

Shady turned around, her hand on the door knob, "Sir?"

"When's the last time you saw your father?"

It had been almost two weeks since the team had been back. During that time Shady and the others had been debriefed by Lord Bischoff and representatives from the OSS. None of them had been together since their return. Her father had been taken to the military hospital that Hale worked at to have surgery on his injured knee but that was the extent of what she knew. She hadn't asked for time off and, actually, the Colonel knew that. Shady shook her head, "Not since we landed."

He glared at her, "Unacceptable, Lieutenant."

"Sir, we didn't part on the best of terms," Shady started.

"No excuses, Powell," he wrote on a piece of paper, ripped it from a pad and thrust it at her, "That's a twenty-four hour pass. Use it and go see your father. Disobey that order and I will lock you in the brig until it's time for you to leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Powell responded immediately.

"Dismissed," McDonough all but shouted.

Shady returned the command with a smart salute, turned on her heel and left the Colonel's office.

* * *

"She is not a combat pilot, Captain Christmas. I don't care what you say," Thomas "Shadow" Powell all but shouted from his hospital bed.

After returning from the Soviet Union, it had been determined that the best course of action for the USAAF pilot was to have his leg reset. It would be painful and the rehab long but it was going to be one of the only ways he could ever get back into the cockpit. He was now into the second week of his hospital stay and he was arguing with Lee Christmas.

"I didn't say she was, Sir," he tried to calm the older man, "but you and I both know she performed as well or better than some we've had the privilege of flying with."

"She's been offered a commission in the new Women's Airforce Service Pilots in the U.S. She'll be a training officer."

"She'll be doing something safe and she will hate every minute of it," Christmas countered.

"At least she'll still be flying and helping with the war effort."

Lee shook his head, "You think that's what matters most to her?"

"And what is it you believe matters most to her, Captain?" Shadow's question was barbed.

The former POW was stopped from answering by a knock on the closed door. A young nurse put her head in, "Excuse me, Colonel Powell? You have another visitor."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Lieutenant Powell," she answered.

Lee and Thomas shared a glance and the senior officer asked, "Did you tell her I was with someone?"

"No, sir."

"Don't," he ordered. "And show her in." The nurse voiced her understanding and left the two men. Powell jerked his hand towards the other side of the room. Lee nodded and pulled the curtain around the other bed, sitting in the middle of it to hide his presence. He heard the soft knock and the door open.

"Colonel?" Shady addressed her father.

"About time you showed up," he chastised.

Shady was suitably chagrined, "Yes, sir. I know. I just…"

The Air Force officer pointed towards a chair as he interrupted, "I've been here for two weeks, Captain. You should have come before now."

She jerked her head at the new title. Shady saw his smiling face but she quickly put a damper on it, "I haven't formally accepted the position."

"But you will," he countered.

"I don't know, sir. I'm just not sure it's what I want to do."

She heard the change in his tone, "How can it not be, Shady? You'll be a training officer for a newly formed group, in on the ground floor. Stateside and out of the line of fire."

"That's the main thing, isn't it, Dad? Out of the line of fire?"

"No, Shady," his tone even harder, "it's the stateside part I like. It means you're home with me."

She swallowed, "Dad, I…" Shady faltered for words.

Her father crossed his arms over his chest, watching the war play out on her face, "Tell me, straight up, what you want, daughter."

"I want more of what I just did, Dad. That excitement…that danger…that team."

"The whole team," he interrupted again, "Or one particular team member?"

She smiled, "That obvious?"

"Oh, hell, yes," he answered.

From his place on the other bed, Christmas' face split into a huge grin.

"But, that doesn't matter. Just like I haven't seen you since I've been back, he hasn't bothered to come see me." She sighed, "Besides, knowing what he does and for whom he works, why would I even expect him to? He couldn't tell me where he's going, when he'd be back and it's not like they'd offer to let me go, too."

_Oh, but they have_, her father thought to himself, _you just don't know it._ And, in fact, that was the crux of the very discussion he was having with Lee Christmas. The mission had worked so well that the OSS and MI6 wanted to form a joint unit using Shady's team. Shady's team, Christmas had called it. She had put it together, been the commanding officer that supervised the rescue, and been responsible for their safe return. And all because of the groundwork she had laid.

"Would you go?" Her father asked the question so quietly Shady almost didn't hear it.

"Without a second thought," she answered.

Her dad sighed, "That's really not what I wanted to hear you say." He smiled ruefully, "And I'm not going to lie to you. I do want you home. In the States. I have never liked you flying here. There was just always too much opportunity for you to get hurt. Or worse. Bottom line, baby, is I'm your dad. I want you safe."

Shady smiled in return, "I know, Dad." She leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed. "There are hundreds of reasons to go but only one reason to stay here."

"Christmas?"

"If he were to show up, right here, right now," and she leaned up, pointing toward a place in space, near the other bed (and, actually, right at the very person she was talking about), "I would leave everything in a heartbeat. All he'd have to do is say," she mimicked his English brogue, "'Darlin', I want you with me,' and I'd follow him anywhere." Shady had returned to her normal voice to finish the statement. She then looked seriously at her father and shrugged, "I'm crazy about him, Dad."

Her father shook his head. Oh, if Shady Powell only knew the monster she just created. But, he played along, "You sure?"

"I'm sure. But, it doesn't matter." Shady stood up and crossed to her father's bed, "I love you, Dad. I'll be on the transport home." She leaned down and hugged him.

He returned her hug, saying, "You may not believe this, Daughter, but I always want what's best for you. And, I love you, too." She gave him a kiss on the temple, let him go and left the room.

As soon as Lee heard the door close, he pulled back the curtain. The smile still had not left his face. Shadow Powell shook his head, "Fine. And wipe that goofy grin off your face, Captain. You forget, I am still her father."

But he couldn't stop, "Yes, sir. And, I know exactly who you are."

"Hurt her or get her hurt and you'll answer to me."

That did it. Christmas got serious then, "You have my word, sir. I'll protect her with my very life. And, when this craziness is over, you should know, I'm going to marry her."

"Yeah, well, just make sure you've got a ring on her finger before you get her pregnant, Captain," her father warned.

Christmas only smiled. He wasn't making any comment on that subject. After all, as the Colonel pointed out: he was still Shady's father.


	27. Chapter 26

"Captain?" The young flight officer called to the officer.

"Yes, Corporal?" Shady looked up from the rear seat in the transport vessel.

"We're waiting on a couple more passengers and our pilot, so it'll be a bit," he informed her.

Shady smiled and thanked the kid and watched as he exited the plane. She once again looked down at her uniform. It seemed so strange after wearing the RAF colors and insignia to finally be in an American uniform, that of the Women's Airforce Services pilots, or WASPs as they were being called stateside. She looked one more time at the Captain's bars on her collar; still not sure she believed it.

She was headed back to the U.S. She knew it made her father happy and the commission and position were enviable. However, she couldn't shake the pall that hung around her. There was really one piece of unfinished business. She knew what it was but, for once, didn't have courage to face a problem. She was running and not looking back. And it was killing her. She closed her eyes in frustration only to hear a voice say, "They'll let anyone on these planes, won't they, Sarge?"

"Boy, I'll say, Sir," came the response.

Shady's head jerked up and eyes widened to see Gunnar and Hale standing at the front of the plane. Powell was out of her seat in a heartbeat and grabbed the doctor in a tight hug. He laughed as he greeted her, "How are you doing, Shady?"

"Captain's bars," Hale added, flipping her collar, "Do I need to salute?"

She turned to Caesar and hugged him as well, answering, "Why start now?" They shared a laugh and Powell asked, "So what's the story here?" She pointed from one to the other, taking in their uniforms and promotions.

"Ross was true to his word," Jensen said. "He was able to make some contacts and get me reinstated, Captain's rank."

Shady smiled, nodding her approval and then turned to Hale, "And you?"

"Same story, sort of. He was able to get me out of the hospital, assigned to his unit and promoted to Sergeant."

"I'm so happy and proud for both of you. But, what are you doing on this plane?" She continued to quiz.

"We're headed for our next assignment," Caesar answered, taking a seat opposite Gunnar.

Shady turned to face the men, her side to the door, "But this plane's headed stateside."

"You sure about that, Captain?" Barney asked as he climbed the steps into the cargo area, Road behind him.

Powell looked at the U.S. Army Airforce pilot, now in full dress uniform, and new Lieutenant Colonel clusters on his collar, "Colonel Ross." She looked at his second and noticed that he, too, had been promoted and with Captain's bars, same as Shady. "Captain Road, nice to see you again."

Toll smiled broadly, "You, too, Captain." He stepped past her and took a seat behind Hale.

"So, what do you mean, am I sure about this flight, Sir," Shady returned to Barney.

"Just that, Powell, have you confirmed with the pilot where we're going?" He answered her with a question of his own.

"Pilot? There is no pilot," she pointed towards the empty cockpit.

Ross moved past her to look where she pointed, once again putting Powell's back to the plane's entrance. But before he could respond, another voice answered, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Shady spun around and stared into the smiling face of one Royal Air Force Major Lee Christmas, "You?"

"Well, yeah, darling, you're not the only one who can fly, you know," he answered, as he walked up to her, grabbing her by the nape of the neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When he let her breathe, the only answer she had was, "Lee."

He smiled arrogantly, "Happy to see you, too, darling."

"You mind getting in the cockpit and getting us in the air, Major?" Barney asked, deadpan.

"My pleasure," Christmas gave a mock salute and started towards the pilot's chair.

"Wait a minute!" Shady shook her head clear, and stomped her foot, "What the hell is going on? This plane is supposed to be headed stateside."

"Not anymore," Barney finally answered. "This plane is headed to our next assignment."

"Our what?" Shady was still confused.

"I thought you explained this to her, Limey," Ross accused.

Lee narrowed his gaze, glaring at Barney, "I told you I don't like that term, Yank. And, I haven't been able to see her."

She grabbed a handful of each man's shirt with both hands, "Well one of you better tell me something now, damn it!"

"MI6 and the OSS were quite pleased with the results of your mission. The information you were able to return, including the pictures from both Hale's camera and the Shadow's, provided valuable intelligence information," Barney began.

Lee continued, "In addition, after reading all of our after-action reports, they realized that the six of us worked well together. So they've authorized us to form a unit."

As the two men finally began talking, Shady released their shirts, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. "Our code name is the Expendables. We take the missions no one else will. Go where no one else wants to," Barney added.

"Also, they were impressed with your performance, Powell. And with your father's ties to the OSS, it helped grease the wheels to get you included," Christmas finished.

Shady shook her head, "I can't." She sought for words, "I told my dad…I gave him my word, I was going home. Taking the commission…"

"You keep the commission and, as an American officer, I become your C.O." Ross clarified.

"I don't know," Shady hesitated.

"Darling, I want you with me," Lee said simply.

Those words had a familiar ring. When she looked up into the Major's face she saw the slow smile start to spread across his face. Suddenly, it dawned on her, "You were there! In my dad's room, you heard everything." Her face went scarlet, "Oh my god, you heard _everything._"

"Christmas, fix this," Barney ordered, "and get us off the damn ground."

"Yeah, on it," Lee grabbed Shady's wrists in one hand and bodily dragged her into the cockpit, kicking the door closed as he did. She struggled against him, cursing and kicking, but she couldn't match Christmas' physical strength. He let her tire out on her own. "You ready to listen?"

Shady glared, "Make it good. And, let me go."

She jerked her arms again but Lee only pulled her up closer against him. "I know how to win this battle, my girl." His voice so soft against her skin, making her shiver. Her heart began to beat faster. Shady stopped her struggle. "That's better," Lee said and then continued, "Alright, yes, I was in your father's room and I won't apologize for what I overheard."

"Why were you there," she asked quietly, suddenly, for some reason, very shy.

He still had not released her wrists so with his free hand, he caressed her face, "I was there to convince him that the place for you was in the air; on missions like these, at my side."

"But you know I gave him my word," she turned into his hand, eyes closed, as he continued to trail along her cheek. Her words spoken softly.

Lee nodded, pulling her even closer, kissing the side of her face, "And he gave us his blessing."

Shady leaned back, "He did?"

"Yes, for you to be a member of this team. And I gave him my word, I would keep you safe."

"Who's going to keep me safe from you?" She still had not raised her voice.

He looked into eyes that reflected his own feelings. But, Lee played her along, "What about our, uh, indiscretion from Kuching?"

Shady shook her head, "No consequences."

"You sound disappointed."

She shrugged, "It would be the only thing that would get me out of the air."

Lee smiled, "Then, I guess it's a good thing your father gave me his blessing to do this, too." Christmas finally released her wrists and reached into his pocket and slipped out a simple gold band. He took Shady's left hand and placed the ring on her finger, "When this war is over, I'll add another one to it. I don't know if you believe in love at first sight but I knew, the minute I looked into this face, I wanted it to be the one I saw every day for the rest of my life. That okay with you?"

She had started crying the minute he showed her what he had in his hand. And as she watched, fascinated while he slipped the ring on her hand and listen to his words, she hadn't quit. When he asked his question, Powell looked up into his handsome face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He kissed her soundly to seal the deal.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's as if I've always known you. As if you've always been a part of my world. Like my life has always included you."

"I know what you mean. I can hardly wait to see you pregnant. I'm thinking, twins. They're going to be beautiful, I know it."

"What did you say?" Shady asked, confused.

But the beating on the cockpit door forestalled any other comments.


	28. Chapter 27

**PRESENT DAY:**

Shady awoke with a start. She looked around the darkened room and finally realized she'd been dreaming. She reached out next to her and grabbed Lee's wrist. She sighed. What she had experienced while asleep was too real in her mind. She needed the assurance of his presence – of his safety – before she could relax.

It was not the first time since Lee had come to bed that Shady had reached for him. He had realized, by the third time, that she was dreaming. And, whatever that dream was, it had troubled his wife. This last time she touched him, it was different. He felt the frantic search she had made until she found his arm. Then, the grasp to his wrist was desperate. In fact, Shady had gripped him so tightly it was almost painful.

He turned to her, placing his other hand gently on her belly and whispered, "I can't wait to see the twins. They're going to be beautiful, I know it."

Shady's head whipped around, staring into his face, "What did you just say?"

Lee leaned up on his elbow, looking down at her, "I said…"

Before Christmas could repeat his statement, Shady moaned in pain, "Lee, it's time."

He was out of the bed in a second. He grabbed jeans and stumbled into them, heading down the hall to wake Shadow and let him know what was happening. Lee then returned quickly to his wife and helped her sit up. She grasped her back, the pain more severe than she had ever experienced in her earlier pregnancies. Christmas took one look at her face and knew she was struggling. He whispered into her ear, giving her quick instruction and a kiss. She nodded and, when the pain subsided, they made it up and out to the truck.

* * *

Shady was lying on her side in the hospital bed. After several hours of labor, she had finally given birth to two healthy babies – boys, of course. The nurse had only recently taken them back to the nursery where she knew the other Expendables were waiting. Lee had gone to make the introductions.

She didn't hear him slip back into her room, thirty minutes or so later. Shady only realized he was with her when she felt the bar of the bed slide down and her husband stretch out next to her. Boots immediately turned back towards him, and melted against her husband. Lee pulled her in tight, loving the feel of his sweet wife against his body.

"So do I get to know my sons' names?" Shady asked quietly.

He chuckled, "Yeah. How do you like Sean Road?"

It was Powell's turn to chuckle, "What did Toll say?"

"I think he was nearly crying," he answered.

"And the other twin?"

"Shane Powell. Since you wouldn't let me use that for Moira's middle name, I figured it was fitting here. Finally, one for you."

Shady looked up at her smiling husband, "Thank you." He nodded and they were quiet for a few more minutes when she added, "And, you understand, if I tell you that's the last, right?"

"Perfectly fine, love." He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, anchoring her against his body, kissing the top of her head. "I do have a question, though."

Her eyes closed, content in her husband's arm, she answered, "Hmm."

"What were you dreaming about?"

She shifted, biting her lip, and prevaricated, "What…uh…what makes you think I was dreaming?"

"C'mon, Boots, you reached out for me multiple times. You were twitching like a Chihuahua on speed. Hell, I thought you were going to break my wrist," he looked down at her.

Shady pushed back, giving space between them and looked up at her spouse, and sighed heavily. "I was dreaming of the guys, the team."

"Oh, that's what a husband wants to hear."

She shoved at him, "We were on a mission." Shady changed the subject, "It…it was just a dream."

"Boots?" He warned.

"Fine," she huffed, "I was dreaming of you. But, then again, I always do. Somehow, I think I always have." Now it was Lee's turn to shift as if uncomfortable with the subject. Shady watched his face and then smiled at his embarrassment, "What? You mean you didn't know?"

He glared at her, "Know what?"

"That you've always been the man of my dreams," Shady snuggled up to her husband again.

"Really?"

His wife, closed her eyes, hugged him tightly and answered contentedly, "Really. I find, Lee Christmas, that you are, always have been and, always will be the stuff dreams are made of. You've always said you were the lucky one? No, darling, I am."

Lee Christmas once again pulled his wife up close to him, realizing he truly was blessed. He had friends closer than brothers. He had six amazing, healthy children. And, he had a beautiful wife who was his soul mate and perfect match. He'd said it before but now found it appropriate again. The former SAS operative looked down at his partner and realized she was sound asleep. He gently touched her face, and then closed his eyes, smiling, as he whispered, "Why, Shady Powell, you always say the sweetest things."


	29. Conclusion

**WRITER'S LAST WORD: **The story you've just finished does contain references to actual events, groups and locations. There really was a Women's Air Auxiliary that was part of the Royal Air Force in World War II. They didn't fly. They were actually more flight controllers. There was another group, Air Transport Auxiliary, that flew but they weren't commissioned. Shady's role is kind of a hybrid of those two groups. The U.S. Women's Airforce Service Pilots, or WASP, were originated in August, 1943, when two women's groups were merged together. And, they really did train in Sweetwater, Texas. A museum about these courageous women can be found there even today.

Kuching POW camp was real, too. The punishment Barney received as part of going rogue and rescuing Shadow actually happened. It was a favorite form of exacting obedience from the inmates. They did have issues with clothing as referenced in the story. However, there were no Red Cross visits. That part was my fiction to get the team on the island.

MI6/Secret Intelligence Service and the Office of Strategic Services/OSS do and did operate during World War II. The OSS was the forerunner of the Central Intelligence Agency. Women were used in missions for them during the war. Shady's incident of flashing the soldiers is based on a story of an operative who actually had to appear completely naked during an assignment in Germany.

Check out Wikipedia or various sites on the Internet. You can Google search the various names and groups to find out more. Thank you again for reading. I truly hope you'll take the time to write a review. It helps make me a better writer.


End file.
